So Much For My Happy Ending
by thesebrandneweyes
Summary: Hey everyone, it's Eleanor here. Even though I am team Edward when reading new moon and the part about paris etc. a part of me did want her to choose Jacob, and I did feel sorry for him. So I decided to let him have his moment. Let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. It's Eleanor here. Basically, even though I loved Edward Cullen and everything, a part of me really wanted her to be with Jacob. So I thought that I'd let him have his moment. He's actually grown on me, I have to admit. Please let me know what you think and leave reviews please! I will update as often as I can, but please excuse me if it is a while. I sometimes have random bursts where I can write and then blank phases. Also I'm juggling coursework with fanfiction as well.**

**Enjoy and leave reviews! Please let me know what you think. Love from Ele Xx**

* * *

Prologue:

I knew that I had to make a choice; but who? Even though I knew who my mind screamed his name, the bundle in my arms verifying that, my heart was treacherous and desired the other. I knew I had to make a choice, as you cannot slave for two masters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What was I thinking? How could I have ever doubted the love I felt towards him. I knew what I had to do. I had to choose Jacob. He had been there for me all of this time, he never left me. If Jacob was out of my life…I couldn't bare the thought. I knew that he would never complete me, that a part of me had died that day, but he would be enough. He had to be enough. I had to get over Edward Cullen.

Without giving it a second thought I ran to my truck and threw open the door. It roared to life and groaned as I drove to its limits. Despite my unusually faster driving it felt as if the journey had lasted a life time. My heart sped up as I saw the first few houses in the reservation and before I had even got to the end of the drive, Jacob was waiting for me. As I stepped out of the door my heart accelerated. The longing I felt was almost unbearable, how had I not seen this before? Felt this, this sensation. It was new, it was powerful.

For a moment I didn't move, I just stared at him. In one long stride he was in front of me, inches away from my face. Suddenly I wished I was one foot taller so I could reach his face. As if he read my thoughts, he lifted me up in his arms. The warmth was gratifying and I felt, for the first time in a long time happy and comfortable. In his arms I felt satisfied. The wounds in my chest began to heal as Jacob filled the holes.

Starring into his eyes he met my gaze. I melted into his arms as he carried me away from the house. A few minutes had passed, and despite the tension rising we remained in silence. He put me back onto my feet and lowered himself so we were level. His eyes, his delicate brown eyes. His lips, his soft enchanting lips. They were mine. I took a moment to take his breath taking appearance in.

Before I felt the need to self combust with pure excitement I burst into a fit of sobs. Yes, this must look really attractive right now. Me and my human emotions I thought to myself. Once again he eased the pain and brought me closer to him. I thought I'd never get over the way I felt when his warmth surrounded me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" His voice was serious, yet beautiful. If it were possible his consideration for me made my love for him deepen.

"No, no, no, no, no! Jacob, I," I sobbed, "I've never been happier than I am now, here with you. I've made my choice and I know now. Every part of me knows that I can and will never live without…"

Before I had finished my sentence he was kissing me. At first his warmth felt strange, as I was used to coldness. However, this strangeness soon passed and I began to feel the passion. I began to kiss him back, throwing all of my emotions into it. Even though it would never be the same as what Edward and I had, as that was special, this could be something else. It was something else and I eagerly leaned closer towards him.

He pulled away, both of us gasping for breath. We quickly drew breaths and once again he was inches away from me, my face, my lips. Then he kissed me once more. Our hands became intertwined as our kiss deepened, it felt like I was on fire. The closer we became the stronger the fire between us burned. But soon enough our lack of air made him stop. Even though I could no longer breathe I followed his lips and met them again.

"Bella," he said, his cheek on mine, "what does this mean? What if he comes back?"

The rage flushed in my cheeks as I pushed my chest against his.

"It means that I love you, more than anyone else in the entire world. Nothing, and no one will ever break this bond. Nothing can ever take you away from me Jacob, I want to spend the rest of our lives together, the rest of eternity. Nothing is strong enough to separate us again."

With that he planted another kiss on my lips and sighed. His breath was magical, the sweet scent swimming round my head.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that Bella. You don't know how long I have been feeling the same way and never received anything in return."

"I know I've hurt you Jake, but I promise that I won't do that again. I've made my decision and you are it. I won't leave you, no matter what."


	3. Chapter 2

That night was one of the happiest of my life. It was the night that I expressed my feelings toward the man I loved and it was the first night Jacob spent by my side. I had a peaceful sleep, Jacob chased the nightmares away. My dreams were filled with love and happiness, back in La Push.

As Charlie woke up Jacob made a move.

"I'll be back later, my love." He kissed my cheek and held my hand. I gently squeezed it and fell into his arms. As soon as I let go he was at the window, and then with the blink of an eye he was gone. No, that caused too much pain. He would be back to comfort me, we had only been separated for a short while.

Last night's peaceful dreams had allowed me to sleep longer and as I rose from under the covers I felt refreshed. Only a few more hours and he would be back. I gasped at my reflection; I looked hideous. I ran to the bathroom almost knocking Charlie over and climbed into the shower. The hot water soothed me, reminding me of Jacob's warm touch. Our first kiss had been so magical I replayed it over and over again. The way his warmth comforted me, the compassion in his hold around me.

And also that he had stayed with me for the whole night, just to keep me happy. Just to keep the nightmares away, despite the consequences if Charlie had found out. If he had he would only assume that we had been up to something, and despite our innocence he would never believe us.

Soon I was back in the comfort of my room, emptying the contents of my wardrobe. How come when it was important I never had anything to wear? Hanging in the corner was a garment that I had long forgotten. In fact, it was one of two that I had tried to forget actually. I had thrown away all of the clothes that Alice had given me as it caused too much pain. Yet, despite one of the most painful memories of all, I hadn't the strength or courage to throw away the blue prom dress I had worn so many months ago. Or the top that I wore on my first date with Edward, officially. It was the favourite thing I owned as it was the only item of clothing that complimented my features. Luckily it wasn't blue – he had liked that colour best on me.

I decided to put on the long forgotten top and also my best jeans. I might as well try to make myself look decent to Jacob. I couldn't forget how hideous I had looked in the mirror this morning. The brush fought vigorously with my hair and won. My hair looked reasonably tamed and I figured it would have to do.

As there was nothing else I could pamper myself with I decided to go into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth. Twice. Glancing over at the clock just made it worse. He would be back soon, I thought, just be patient. This time yesterday I had been longing for Edward, now I couldn't bear to be without Jake. How things could change in a day.

Realising how late it was getting I decided to go downstairs. I figured that Charlie wouldn't be able to contain his hunger much longer. Despite my own hunger it was not the same as Charlie's. Mine was concerning Jacob, his kiss had left me yearning for more. Charlie smiled as I entered the kitchen and I soon realised why. My own smile was almost to my ears, as I had Jacob's perfect features implanted in my mind.

"Wow, what's got you so happy this morning then?" Charlie asked.

"I saw Jacob yesterday. He's coming over again later, only if that's ok with you Dad, of course" I smiled teasing him.

"Bella, why would you even have to ask? You know just as well as he does that Jake is always welcome here. He and Billy are practically family." I relished at the thought, being able to spend the rest of my life with him was all I wanted. To think that someday he would be mine and I would be his was breath taking. As I sat down I practically swooned. Charlie almost burst with excitement at that point – he seemed to be catching on.

After I had cleared Charlie's plate, as I had not eaten anything, I heard a familiar sound coming from outside. Running to the front door I almost knocked Charlie out of his seat, for I could hear Jacob's engine rumbling. Before the bell had even been rang I threw open the door. Standing before me was perfection. For a moment I was lost in his eyes, as he in mine. Behind me I could almost hear Charlie's excitement as Jacob strolled through the door.

"Good morning Jacob, to what do I owe this privilege?" The expression on Charlie's face was of pure joy, I had to place my hand over my mouth to refrain from laughing.

"Just to see Bella Charlie. And to ask your permission to take her out this evening. On a date." My heart lifted as he said the last word. Date. A date with Jacob. My legs buckled beneath me and I fell into something soft and warm; his arms.

"Careful there Bella, we don't want you having any accidents before your big date, tonight eh?" Charlie beamed, emphasising the word date. Jacob put me back on my feet. I was ecstatic that he had approved, even though his answer was highly predictable.

"Are you alright Bella, you look pale. Well, paler than usual." Which was saying something, though Jacob looked generally concerned. I soon put him out of his misery, I hated knowing that I was the cause of his discomfort.

"I'm fine Jake really, thanks for catching me. Trust me to fall over." Charlie chuckled and grinned widely.

"Well, I'd best leave you two kids alone then. Are you staying here or going…somewhere…" He trailed off, grinning again.

"If it's alright with Bella I'll stay here for a bit. Then I'll come back to pick her up later." My heart accelerated. All I could bring myself to say was, "Fine." I lost myself in his eyes again. I began to feel faint again – I realised it was because I had forgotten to breathe. I had a tendency to do that when in the presence of attractive males.

Charlie left us alone and retired to the lounge. Once again I was grateful for the fact that he wasn't one for conversation and never lingered. As soon as Charlie was out of ear shot Jacob picked me up and ran upstairs. My hair became a blur in front of me as Jacob charged through the house and into my small room. We sat down together on the bed. Stretching his leg out Jacob shut the door with his foot.

He made me feel complete and in that moment he was the reason for my existence. For once there was no aching in my heart- in fact the opposite. Every part of me filled with joy as he embraced me. His lips crushed against mine as he swept me up in his arms. My tongue traced his lips and then I moved to his neck. He kissed my nose, my cheek then my lips once more. I wished that this moment would last forever. When he pulled away he smiled. His entire face lit up and I had never seen anyone happier. Knowing that I was the one causing his joy, rather than his discomfort pleased me. Knowing that I was what he wanted made my love for him deepen. I leapt into his arms again and passionately kissed his throat, working my way up to his face. My hands were cradled in his as he moved closer to me. Once again I felt secure in his hold as his warmth surrounded me. I released a hand and ran it through his ruffled hair compassionately.

"Jacob, I love you." I breathed into his cheek. He kissed me again gently before replying, "I love you too." For a few moments we sat on the bed and cuddled. When I shivered he placed me on his lap, putting me within his strong hold. Once again I was in my happy place, a new place. I took in every part of him, his eyes, his lips and even his smell. I began to feel dizzy once more and I leaned against his chest. Despite my restful sleep I felt dazed and I drifted into unconsciousness in his arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Once again I ran to the door as I heard the engine of his car grumbling as Jacob pulled into the drive. For most of the day Charlie had been in the lounge, he enjoyed having his lazy days whenever he had time off work. But soon enough he was waiting by the door also, anxious to see Jacob. I knew that he was thrilled that I had taken a sudden, keen interest in him and also that I was finally happy. I had been so depressed for these past few months, it was torturing Charlie as much as I had been torturing myself.

I opened the door to a handsome face and a warm smile. He was wearing new jeans and a shirt which complimented his chest. Once again I found myself lost in his eyes, I couldn't understand how beautiful they were. Before I had never really appreciated them but I could see now. I could see all of his perfection.

Waving goodbye I ran out of the door and placed my hand within Jacob's. The silence was peaceful and for most of the journey we remained silent also. Suddenly eager with anticipation I asked, "Jacob. Where are you taking me?" I smiled as affectionately as I could in his direction. It seemed to work as the moment I met his eyes his face brightened.

"We are going for a meal and then a romantic walk along the beach." Taking a hand off the wheel he took my hand again. I felt at ease with Jake around. It had been so long since I had been on the beach with him, sitting under our tree. Not since he changed. Suddenly I missed the soft sand and I looked forward to the evening even more.

"In case I forget to tell you later, I had a wonderful time this evening." He smiled at me and drew the car to a stop. Quickly he climbed out and was by my side to let me out. His warm hand felt reassuring and as I stepped out I tightened our grip. He held me closer as we began to walk down the path together. Looking up at him I couldn't help but think how perfect he was.

"Bella, you look beautiful" Again he pulled me closer and smiled. He placed his warm cheek against mine and I closed my eyes. Soon we were at the restaurant; it couldn't have been more perfect if he'd tried. Throughout the meal we listened to soft music and talked. What we discussed I cannot remember but we were happy and after we had finished we took off for the beach.

Soon I could feel the gentle breeze through my hair and I took off my shoes. Doing the same, Jacob and I walked in the sand. It ran through our toes and soon we were at our tree. "I've missed this you know," I said, gazing at the tree. Taking both of my hands he said "I've missed us." He lent down and placed his lips on mine. This time he didn't wait for me to respond, he just kept going. His lips became harder against mine as he leaned in closer. I placed my mouth over his bottom lip and sucked gently. He seemed to like that as he smiled and did the same to me. Soon our lips were back on each others and our kiss deepened. Whilst his tongue met mine I couldn't help but think of Edward. He never kissed me like this, he always had restraint as he was afraid to hurt me. Knowing that I was safe with Jacob increased the excitement. Breaking away he ran his hands through my hair and lowered his lips along my neck. Then he kissed my shoulders, then my cheek and back onto my lips. He was teasing me. I broke away.

"Bells, is there something wrong?" Jacob's eyes softened and I felt guilty. What was I supposed to say, I feel guilty because my ex boyfriend might be just a little bit jealous? Edward was long gone, he was never coming back. 'It will be as if I never existed.' Those harsh words echoed through my mind. How could Edward ruin this moment for me? I heard his velvety voice again, 'Goodbye Bella'. I felt my heart beginning to tear once more so I leaned into Jacob's chest. Again the warmth soothed me, deepening the guilt.

"I'm fine Jake, just a little tired. Could we sit down?" I'm sure he wasn't satisfied but he sat me down nonetheless. For a moment I lay against him. If this was perfect then what was lacking? Why did I feel as if something were missing? Just this morning I had been counting the seconds for his return. Now I wished he weren't here? No. I didn't think that. I couldn't. I wasn't. I was so confused. I placed my cheek against his chest and breathed deeply. How could Edward ruin this perfect evening.

After a few minutes Jacob sighed. His warm eyes locked on mine as he said,

"Bella, I know that you miss him. I know that you still love him and no one can replace that. I should have been more considerate, it was wrong of me to push you like this." Those words cut me deeply, stabbing at the healing wounds. No matter what I did I always made the ones I love suffer. Why should I be feeling guilt? Edward himself had said that he no longer wanted me and that he was never coming back. The guilt began to eat away at me. I couldn't bare it.

"No Jake, I do love you. I know that he isn't coming back for me I just can't keep those feelings aside. But please understand, I do love you and I want you to stay with me." I began to cry as I placed my arms around his neck.

"Bells, it will be fine. I understand. Do you want me to take you home?" Again his words cut deeper in me. I was making him uncomfortable. What was wrong with me? Why did I always hurt the ones I loved?

"Yes please Jake. But don't go, stay with me tonight. I'm going to need you, you chase the nightmares away. You make me feel safe." I put my hand over my mouth. Did I really just confess that to Jacob? Oh my word, I had. He must really think highly of me now. Despite the look on my face, he didn't seem to mind. In fact he smiled.

"Bella, I'll always be there to protect you. I promise you I'm always there when you need me." He pulled my face against his and breathed deeply against my cheek.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel Bella, I love you."

With that he lifted me up effortlessly and put his hand in mine. I tightened the grip as he guided me back to his car. On the way back to my house he drove more quickly, his engine groaned at his speed. I wondered why he was so eager. As we pulled into the drive I began to calm down. It was impossible to be sad for long when Jacob was around.

I opened the door to a beaming Charlie. There was also a, "Hello!" from the lounge. I recognized his deep voice straight away – Billy was here. I guessed that they had been watching telly together, waiting for us to return. Billy wheeled himself out to the hallway and greeted us. His smile matched that of Charlie – wide from ear to ear.

"You two kids have fun?" Charlie winked, and Billy chuckled. I tried to smile but it was weak. Their grins faded.

"Actually, Bella wasn't feeling too well so I brought her home." Jacob sighed, I knew he had wanted to stay out longer. The guilt returned making me feel sick. Charlie looked concerned.

"Oh, are you alright Bella? You didn't seem to good this morning either." I had upset Charlie as well. Billy stiffened in his chair. Why did I have this affect on everyone?

"I'm fine really, just a little dizzy. I think I need to be upstairs for a while." I let go of Jacob's hand and slowly walked up the stairs, signalling for Jacob to follow. He caught my drift and smiled.

"I'd better follow her to make sure she's alright Charlie. Don't worry, she's safe with me. I'll let her rest." With that he ran to the stairs and in a second he was by my side, our hands together again. He carried me to my room and gently placed me on the bed, in his lap. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to smile.

"Bella," his soft voice said, "I'm curious; why did you suddenly faint this morning?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and as a result I flushed scarlet. This was going to be embarrassing. Jacob sensed this and chuckled. Even though he knew it was stupid he wouldn't let this go – I knew him too well for that.

"Well, I. Erm. It was when you said date. It made me feel, happy? I don't know, I guess, it just made me happy." The look on his face made me blush harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked deeply into my eyes. Despite his warmth my cheeks began to cool and I felt a sudden coolness pulse through me.

It was magical.

"Well I wasn't expecting that Bella. You do know that I love you?" I loved hearing him saying that, it was something that I would never get used to. Once again his sweet breath sent my head swimming. I began to feel dizzy again and I began to sway. He tightened his grip around mine and began to rock me. In his harms I felt to relaxed, so safe. And he was so warm too. I felt like I could sit like this forever.

Until his soft lips met mine. This kiss was not passionate, it was more comforting. I gently kissed him back and threw my arms around him. Once again I felt soothed by this and slowly drifted to sleep. I awoke soon later and went to the bathroom. Jacob leaned over and lay on the bed, waiting for me to return. I locked the door and looked into the mirror. I suddenly became worried. To calm myself down I splashed warm water over my face and then brushed my teeth. I felt refreshed again.

Before I reached the bedroom door he was by my side again. I lost myself again, forgetting who I was and where I was as I gazed into his eyes. I sat myself on his lap again and lay against his warm chest. The sound of his heart soothed me as he breathed in and out. I looked up at him again and sighed.

"Jake, you do realise that it's Sunday night, we'll have school in the morning and we won't be able to see each other." My heart saddened at the thought of having to wait a whole day to see him again. He quickly cheered me up though, and said,

"Well I could always transfer to Forks High School. That way I could pick you up, take you home and get to spend every minute with you." I smiled and tightened my arms around him. I kissed his cheek and sighed.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. How soon could you transfer then?"

I grinned a mischievous smile and sank again into his arms.

"I can make the call tomorrow."

With that I found his lips and we were silent once again.


	5. Chapter 4

With Jacob by my side again as I slept I felt relaxed again. I slept peacefully and dreamlessly. Knowing that Charlie didn't suspect a thing made it even more exciting. I woke early and looked over at the sleeping beauty that lay beside me. Despite his loud snores he looked so beautiful when he was asleep. All of his frown lines and worries disappeared and he looked younger, his face reflected his real age again.

Just being with him made my heart sing. I glanced over at the clock – it was 7:00am! Charlie would be awake any minute and would hear Jacob's snores. As much as it pained me to disturb, I leaned over him and gently kissed his cheek. He awoke suddenly smiling – something told me that he had been enjoying his dream.

"Jake," I whispered, "Charlie will wake up any minute. You need to get out of here, now!" This time he sat up and kissed my cheek. He shot up and went to the window.

"Bella, you will be pleased to know that last night while you were sleeping I made a phone call to my Dad; he then phoned the school. I can start today." The joy I felt seemed to reflect on his face, as if he could feel my every emotion. Just like last night, a sense of coolness pulsed through me. I smiled as softly as I could and walked out of the room. Letting go of his hand I whispered goodbye. He said he would return in an hour to pick me up.

The warm water from the shower soothed me as it splashed over my skin. Afterwards I dressed quickly, trying to find a decent outfit. Happy with my reflection I ran down the stairs. Charlie awaited eagerly as I began to cook the breakfast.

"Charlie, Jacob will be here in about half an hour to pick me up." I couldn't help but smile as I saw his expression change. He didn't even glance as I put the food on his plate. As I began to eat he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He sat for a moment I in silence, thinking about his response.

Finally he moved his lips and said, "Jacob? Your school? What? Don't get me wrong Bella, I'm delighted, but how?" He seemed startled.

"He was transferred to Forks High this morning. Billy made a phone call, and thanks to his perfect record they were more than delighted to accept him. Besides, he will be happier this way." Charlie grinned at my response and then began his meal.

I had finished mine as soon as I could – it suddenly dawned on me that he would be here in less than twenty minutes and I was not ready. Also that as I had spent the majority of my weekend with him my calculus homework lay forgotten on my desk.

Brushing my teeth rather vigorously I spilled toothpaste over my shirt. Dam it! I thought to myself. The seconds ticked away and I began to panic. Quickly I ran to my room and threw off my shirt. Soon enough I found a replacement and shoved it on. My heart rocketed as I heart the door bell ring. Before I began to panic again I ran the brush through my hair, forcing it to settle down. When I'd had enough I grabbed my bag and practically flew down the stairs. Landing with a gentle thud on the hall floor I gasped my breath. I managed a laboured, "Hello" and Jacob laughed.

"Morning Charlie, morning Bella. Are you ready?" I smiled again as I blushed. Charlie appeared in the kitchen door frame and beamed.

"Always a pleasure Jacob, you are welcome any time. Just drive safe and take care, ok?" His attempt at being parental and stern failed as he fought off a chuckle.

"We'll be fine, I'll be careful I promise. Now hurry up or we will be late and I may have to break that promise." He grabbed my hand a belted out of the door and into his car.

Within ten minutes we were pulling into the parking lot and had parked in my favourite space. It was strange how similar we were, in so many ways. He held my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"Bella, I need to go to the office to get myself organised, I'll need your assistance in finding my way around today." He grinned and I did the same. As we neared the school entrance I could feel all of the burning eyes on me. It appeared that everyone in the school was starring. I wasn't surprised; Jacob's appearance was pretty remarkable. As well as breathtaking.

Within minutes were at the office. Mrs Cope handed him his map, timetable and documents needed signing. Jake sighed as he walked away; our first lesson was calculus. Hand in hand we walked slowly to our first lesson. Jessica gasped as she saw Jacob next to me. She knew that I still loved Edward, and I had never mentioned anyone else before. She pulled me away from Jacob and said from gritted teeth,

"Who is he? Why did you not tell me? You could have at least called?" She grinned and whispered the next part, "He is gorgeous. Why have you never mentioned this before?"

Jacob tried to contain his laughter, only I was aware of his acute hearing. He walked away waiting for me to return and show him to his place. I turned my eyes back towards an impatient Jessica, who tapped her foot against the floor.

"That is Jacob. He's my best friend, and…boyfriend." The last word was difficult to say, as I had never even said that about Edward. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Jacob turned his eyes towards mine, obviously pleased with my remark.

"Well, you sure have good taste don't you Bella? You said best friend, how long have you known each other?" However, Jess was cut off as the teacher walked into the room.

I took my seat as Jacob approached the front desk. As soon as his slip was signed he hastily took his seat next to mine. He grinned and held my hand under the desk. I began to blush – goodness, I had to stop doing that. It was embarrassing.

The day seemed to drag on for longer than usual, but I didn't mind as all of my classes were with Jacob. At lunch every girl's head turned in our direction, as well as Eric's and Mike's. Mike was still jealous about me – know he had a new rival. Noticing Mike's glare, Jacob grinned and kissed my cheek. Even though his affection had been for show I didn't care. As we sat down I began to worry – Jacob had a rather abnormal appetite, everyone would notice. He leaned in closer towards me and whispered in my ear, "Bella, is there something wrong? I can tell when you are nervous." I bit my lip. I found the courage to respond,

"Jake, you have a much larger appetite than others. Won't people notice? What if people start asking questions?" I was surprised by his response, he just laughed at me.

"Don't worry, I ate this morning. And since I have been spending more time with you I haven't phased or been on duty, therefore my appetite is not at large as it usually is." Reassured by his words I began to eat my own lunch. We spent the rest of lunch in silence until it was time for last period. PE. Oh know, this was going to be embarrassing. Jacob knew I wasn't athletic, but not pathetic. What was I going to do?

Once I had changed I found Jacob waiting for me. Due to his large frame the kit was slightly small on him, and rather tight, emphasising his chest. I grinned as I saw Mike's face. Even though I felt slightly guilty is was fun to watch as Mike sulked off to the other side of the gym, avoiding Jacob's glare. No doubt Jacob was the fastest and best player. Even though he was running 'slow' he still charged past everyone else. I heard the whispers, "Look at his muscles. He is so strong, no wonder he is so fast." "Cor blimey, Bella can pick them can't she. Flipping heck she is one lucky girl."

And so on. I stopped listening after a while, annoyed at their stupid remarks.

I hated this feeling – now I knew how Jacob had felt whenever I was around Edward, how could he stand the jealousy? Once again I began to feel guilty as I realised that I had been the cause of his distress again. Seriously, what was wrong with me? Within a second Jacob was by side, and again a sense of calmness ran through me. He had a tendency to do that and I began to get curious. I wonder…no. That is ridiculous, Jake would have told me otherwise. Although, was it possible that werewolves could possess 'gifts' as well? I began to doubt myself – Jacob would never lie to me. But again, I found myself staring at him and wondering again, doubting my trust once more.


	6. Chapter 5

The journey back to my house was silent and awkward. I could feel the tension rising. Even though I knew that I was being ridiculous I felt like Jacob was keeping something on me. I reflected on the evidence – since I had told him how I felt I couldn't help but feel happy. Even when I had decided to feel guilty and not let him suffer, I couldn't resist the urge to be happy again. He always calmed me down.

Also, the thing that bothered me the most concerning all of this mystery was the way Charlie and Billy had reacted last night. They had known what Jacob's intentions had been, and even though we did nothing, Jacob wanted to. His eagerness, Charlie's grin. His acceptance – I knew that something was not right. No matter how fond of Jacob my father was, he would never tolerate _that. _Ever.

How could he have been persuaded other wise? That thought hadn't even crossed my mind, I had no intention of that. Well, in the near future anyway. I decided to confront him. I was beginning to prepare myself to ask him when I suddenly felt calm and collective again. In an instance I had changed my mind. Wait, no I hadn't, how could I have? I was being stubborn again, I fought against the desire to remain quiet, without much luck. I took a moment to reflect on what was happening. How was I wanting to confront him, yet at the same time refraining myself from doing so?

It was as if someone was controlling my actions…

It suddenly dawned on me. Yes, Jacob did possess a power. A gift. How had I not seen this before, how could I have not noticed? Was that the reason I had chosen him? Because I was forced to? No, that couldn't be it. Even if Jacob did possess a power over me, he would never do that. Or had he?

"Bella, no. I know what you are thinking, and the answer is no. I would never do that to you. I needed to see if you felt the same way and if you were ready for this." His eyes turned cold and I sat in horror. Had he read my mind? Was that it? I stopped myself before I said anything.

"Before you go making accusations I need to tell you the truth. I can't read minds as such, as that was what you had decided to ask me, but I can make decisions for you. Or change them as it were. When you make a decision I can hear what you thought. So I stopped you from confronting me earlier as I was afraid. Afraid of what you just thought. I would never force you to choose me, that is why I left you alone for so long. As much as I wanted you, and believe me I did, I could never live with myself if I had done that."

Suddenly I felt guilty again. How many decisions had he changed? Had he ever changed any of Edwards? Oh no, he had made Edward leave. He made him no longer love me. I decided to ask him. But before I had even opened my mouth he said,

"No! Bella, did you not just listen to a word I said? Of course I would never do that. Besides, I have to be near a person to hear their decisions. I knew that they were going to leave. I wanted to change their minds, to keep you happy, but I thought that it was for the best. I respected their decision and kept out of the way." He wouldn't meet my eyes as he knew I was hurt, even though it was not his fault. Nothing could change now, I couldn't turn back the clock. Even if I had wanted to. Of course there was a strong part of me that wanted to be with Edward still, I knew that I would never completely get over him. Although at the same time, my other side, my stronger side told me that in time I would heal and the pain would fade. This side of me told me to keep strong as I knew that I wanted to be with Jacob. Jacob had never caused me as much pain as Edward had, he was best for me.

With that Jacob pulled into the drive and kissed me. This kiss was the most intense, passionate kiss that I had ever received. Suddenly I felt the urge to do something out of the ordinary. Minutes ago I would never have considered this, so why had I changed my mind? No. It wasn't Jacob, he wouldn't do that to me. I knew that and he loved me too much to hurt me in that way. He promised me that he would never force me to do anything that I didn't want to do.

I forgot my anxieties and leaned in closer until my whole body was on top of him. His warmth surrounded me, making me melt in his arms. My own hands ran through his hair, down past his cheeks. I stopped when they reached the top button of his shirt. I pulled away, leaving my forehead on his chin. We were moving too fast. With all of my strength I pulled away from him. I made the decision that this was too fast, and even though I did want it, it was too soon. He understood and leaned further away, against the window.

His eyes became sad and he apologised. The sound of his soft voice filled my mind. I wanted him more than ever.

"No Jake, it's not your fault. We're both to blame. Please understand, I do want _this _but it is too soon. And Charlie would never forgive us. I love you so much Jake, this is so hard for me right now." Suddenly I felt the restraint in his voice as he replied,

"I know Bells, I want this just as much as you do, although possibly more as I have wanted this for longer."

"Not possible I said," leaning in closer to him and kissing his lips once more. I pulled away and starred deep into his eyes. They were so beautiful, he was perfect. How could I deserve him?

"Bells, we'd better get inside quick. Charlie wants to confront us." Hand in hand we approached the door. Before we knocked the door was opened and to our dismay we were awaited by an aggravated Charlie. He had his arms folded and his face crumpled into a stern frown. This time I was afraid. It seemed as if he had noticed our little, scene, back in the car. He must have been watching through the window.

Jacob let go of my hand and sighed. I knew that this was a signal – he would not be returning later. Charlie almost shoved him out of the door and glared as he drove away. The door slammed with an almighty bang, although the tone in Charlie's voice was more terrifying.

"Isabella Swan. What in God's name were you thinking? You have been seeing that boy for three days and you already try to make a move! Tell me this instant, how far have you gone with him?" The shade of his face made me feel sick. My stomach tightened in knots as I heard Jacob escape from the drive. I put on my most apologetic face and said,

"Nothing Dad. Don't worry, we've only kissed," his face turned a darker shade of purple than I could have imagined, "I swear. I would never do that to you."

Even though he knew that I was telling the truth he bellowed in my ears to go to my room. Obediently I retired to my room and sulked. Tonight my sleep was not going to peaceful, it would be restless without Jacob by my side. I felt shocked at myself, how could I have almost done that to myself? Still disgusted with myself I cleaned my teeth, put on my sweats and went to bed. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 6

Just as I had predicted I had a restless night. My nightmares returned to haunt me as I tossed and turned in my bed. Knowing that my screaming would be keeping Charlie awake my own self guilt deepened. As I began to drift off again, I heard a tapping on the window. Without opening my eyes my heart began to beat uncontrollably. Could it be? Could he have returned? I decided it wasn't worth the worry so I quickly put those thoughts out of my head. To my disappointment the familiar face in my window was not the one I had hoped for. I didn't want Jacob to feel my pain so I smiled as best as I could and let him in. Despite his size he gracefully jumped through the window and landed silently on my bedroom floor. He was so elegant, he made it look effortless.

"Why didn't you have the window open Bella? I didn't want to wake you." Despite his concern he looked reasonably happy to see me. I threw my arms around him – I was shivering.

"I was freezing in here without you. I forgot how cold Forks was." With that he threw me and him onto the bed and curled up beside me. Once again I felt relaxed as I slowly drifted back to sleep. When I woke up he had gone. He wasn't stupid, he couldn't risk Charlie finding him. I dragged myself out of bed, dreading the day. I wasn't expecting Jacob to pick me up today, until I became flooded with joy. There taped to the back of my door was a note.

It read, "Dear Bella. Sorry for disturbing you last night. I couldn't bare to be away from you any longer, and I could hear you screaming from the forest. I had t leave this morning so Billy wouldn't get suspicious – Charlie phoned and of course I heard every word. He sounded so disappointed, more that than anything else. I fear that I have lost his respect. Although don't worry, whilst they spoke on the phone I 'persuaded' Charlie to let me come and pick you up this morning. Don't worry, he will forgive you. Expect me at 8:00. I love you Bells, I can't wait to see your loving smile again. You don't know just how special that makes me feel." Jacob had signed it with a kiss after his name. I hugged it tight on my chest and began to cheer up. I only had half an hour to get ready and make the breakfast.

I cut my shower short and ran down the stairs, only to find that Charlie had left early. I found another note on the table, although this didn't have the same affect as the other, "Bella. Something came up at work. Please forgive me for yesterday, I feel terrible. I know you would never do that, it is against your nature. Although I am still disappointed in you, I forgive you. I'll see you tonight? Call me when you finish school. Jacob will be here to pick you up, and yes, he can also take you home. Unless you would like to go back to his. I don't mind. Just please don't scare me like that again Bella, as much as I am happy for you and Jake, I don't want you to rush things. You're still just my little girl."

Once again I felt calm. Jacob was right, my father had forgiven me. Even though I still felt ashamed, some of the guilt had lifted. I made myself some breakfast rather hastily and got myself dressed and ready. I was waiting by the door when Jacob arrived, all to eager to see him again. I kissed his cheek as I climbed into his car.

"Jake, I'm so glad to see you. Thank you for my note, and for 'persuading' Charlie. You don't know how happy I am right now." He smiled at me but then turned his attention back to the road. I could sense his apprehension as he was still worked up about what had almost happened yesterday. We remained silent the whole way to school and to our next class. I held his hand and pulled him closer to me, he seemed to cheer up after that.

The rest of the day dragged on again. All of the heads turned in our direction again, but this time I didn't seem to mind. The whispers though, did. "Jake, can you please make everyone stop talking about us like that? It is really getting on my nerves."

"Of course," he said, in a matter-of-factly way. The whispers died down and he chuckled. I could get used to this, I thought to myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that this is so short, I had writer's block. I know what will happen in the future but I am struggling to fill the gaps. I'm sure you are all aware of this too. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas. Thanks for the reviews Jadie, I really appreciate it. (: Love from Ele Xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A few weeks have passed, to get the plot moving)**

The next morning I woke up with a jump. Jacob was snoring next to me, peaceful. But despite this, I felt strange. Change was coming, I could feel it. I leaned over and woke him, it was becoming a routine now. He kissed my cheek and left. It was becoming easier to say goodbye to him now as I knew he would return later.

*

It was three o clock and not a single word from Jacob. I told myself not to worry, he was probably just on patrol. Still, I hadn't heard from him since he left his morning. I tried to calm my self down. It was Saturday after all, he hasn't had a break from me all week. His family must miss him. It was then when I decided to pay a visit to the wolves, I had only ever met Sam, Quil and Embry before. Within minutes I was on my way to La Push. The journey was peaceful and soon I was outside the Black's house. I knew that Billy would be happy to see me at least, even If Jacob needed some time alone.

I knocked on the door and Billy called to let myself in. I had missed the happy feeling in this house. It felt like a home to me, it had been my place of refuge during my darker months. I walked into the lounge and smiled at Billy.

"Hey Billy. How have you been?" I wasn't really sure what to say so I kept it brief.

"Afternoon Bella, I'm alright thank you. Long time no see, eh?" His deep voice was always strangely comforting.

"Yeah, I know. I feel like it's been ages since I last saw you. By the way, Charlie wants to go fishing tomorrow, apparently we should be getting some sunshine."

"About time too. Tell him that I would be delighted. I take it that he is working, I'll give him a ring later." He smiled at me, I really had missed Billy.

"Billy, do you know where Jake is? I figured that he was out with the others." His face changed and his lips tightened into a thin line. He looked angry all of a sudden.

"Yes, he is out with the pack today. That reminds, me, I'm having a barbecue tonight. Everyone is invited. You'll finally have a chance to meet the other members of the pack. Jacob never stops talking about you so they'll be glad to put a face to the name." I blushed at his response.

Just then I heard a howl an within seconds Jacob was running into the house. Soon enough he was by my side.

"Jake…"

"Bella. We need to go."

"But…"

"NOW!" He grabbed my hand and lifted me onto his back. He ran outside and placed me back on my feet. Despite the tension, I was not afraid.

"Jacob Black, tell me what is going on." I panted.

"Look, I'll explain when we get there. Right now I need to phase." He ran into the bushes. For a moment he was silent. Then I saw his clothes flying towards me. I tried to get the image out of my mind, it was highly inappropriate. Then I heard a ripping and a growl, and before me stood the grand wolf that I adored greatly. He lifted me onto his back with his strong paws and took off into the forest. He ran faster than I had ever seen before and within minutes we had arrived. I looked around and became confused. We were in the meadow.

Jacob put me down and then crouched defensively. Soon enough six other wolves surrounded us. Whilst they had their silent conversation I found myself again wishing that I could read minds, just like someone else I used to know. The thought pained me and I soon let go. Jacob ran into the trees and in a few moments he was by my side. Human again. This time, however, he was only half clothed. The image flooded my mind once more and I had to restrain myself. I had made up my mind, I was not going to let my selfishness or weakness change that. Jacob laughed.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on?" I demanded. His face suddenly turned serious. His dark eyes locked on mine, as he prepared himself.

"Bella, do you remember that other, bloo…_vampire…_" I could hear the restraint in his voice, "Laurent…" He waited for me to respond. Of course I remembered him. It was our last encounter when I had first seen Jacob in his wolf form, without realising at the time who he was of course.

"Yes Jacob. Now what has Laurent got to do with this?" Jacob shuddered, as did the other wolves.

"You said he had been sent by his _friend._" I then shuddered too.

"Victoria," I spat her name.

"Well it seems she is not pleased with us. She has come back. She wants revenge."

The walls surrounding my world began to collapse on top of me. I had done it again. My attraction for danger had put those I loved in danger, again. Even though I was afraid for those around me, Charlie's face suddenly came to mind. Victoria woul hurt the one I loved, she had no idea I loved Jacob. But she knew of my father. James had told her that much. She also knew that the Cullens were gone so they could not protect me. However, she was also unaware of the wolf's protection over me. She would have assumed that the death of Laurent was because of the natural conflict between vampires and werewolves.

All I could think of was how defenceless Charlie would be and the danger that I had put him in, again. Jacob sensed my fear and put him warm arms around me. Once again a lustful vampire was after me. However, this time there would be no remorse. Victoria would never stop until I and the ones I loved were dead. the thought of her sucking the life from my loved ones pained me. I was no longer afraid of my behalf, just of Charlie and the other wolves. What had I done? Why me? I curled into a ball on the grass and wept. It was happening all over again.


	9. Chapter 8

"Bella, get up please. It's ok. The female has gone away for a while. Sam chased her as far away as he could. You'll be safe for a couple of days anyway. I just needed you to get away from the house." I looked up into his dark eyes, and immediately he made me feel calm. I loved him so much.

But still, something bothered me. If Victoria was away for a while, then why had he rushed me away from the house? Why had Billy acted so strange earlier, had he known? Had Jacob sensed Victoria's decision? I realised that he must have changed her mind, although he couldn't keep her away forever. Even though I knew he would know and try to stop me I decided to go home. There was something he was trying to keep me from.

If I were in any danger he would come to rescue me instantly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. The others turned away and grunted as Jacob kissed me. Remembering where I was and who I was with made me pull away, even though I didn't want to.

"Goodbye Jacob, I'll see you later." He sighed and took off into the trees. Within seconds he was gone so I made my way back to the Black's house. Billy was tense when I arrived to collect my truck. I could feel it in his eyes. I waved goodbye as I drove away back home.

I suddenly became anxious so I drove as fast as I could go. Waiting in the drive was something I had not been expecting; a dark tinted BMW. CARLISLE! Throwing open the door I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. The door was open. Tears streamed from my eyes. I stopped. The house was pitch black. There waiting in front of me in the darkness was as pair of gleaming black eyes.

I knew instantly it wasn't Victoria as she had crimson eyes, as a result of her diet. I cringed at the thought. Despite that I was still afraid. The eyes followed me as I took a step closer. Then the figure stepped closer towards me and I began to recognise the small silhouette of the vampire in front of me.

"Alice!" I screamed as I ran to her arms. She embraced me and squeezed me tight. Once again the tears washed over my face, making my vision blurry. She soon let go and cringed. I realised.

"Oh, you're thirsty aren't you?" I took a step back.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you, I don't care." She pulled me closer to her again and hugged me tight. Letting go she smiled as warmly as she could.

"No offense Bella, but you smell like a dog." This was strange, normally I smelled sweetly to vampires. Although I had spent most of my time away with Jacob…Jacob…then it hit me. He had known all along. That was why he had kept me away, he _knew _that she was coming back. Suddenly my heart accelerated; did that mean that the rest of the Cullens were coming back too?"

"Alice, I'm so glad that you're hear. I've missed you so much. Are the others coming as well?" I beamed at her, trying to hold back my tears. She sighed, this was not a good sign after all.

"No. In fact Edward is going to kill me when I get back." Edward? Why would he be angry with Alice…

"He misses you so much Bella, you have to understand that. It is killing him to be away." Suddenly I fell faint. Alice anticipating what was about to happen caught me before I hit the floor. I remained unconscious for a while.

When I woke up I was cold. I wanted Jacob to be near me, even though I was with Alice. I sat up and saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"But he left _me. _He said he didn't love me any more. I don't understand." I stuttered the last past, about him stopping loving me.

"You don't understand, he left to protect you. The only reason I came back was because I was afraid. For weeks all I saw was you depressed and it was torturing him. Then as the weeks went by you began to disappear until you vanished completely. It terrified him." Alice looked concerned, her lack of vision must have been because I had been spending so much time with Jacob.

"He was afraid? Of what?" I already knew the answer though.

"That you were gone." Suddenly his words came back to me concerning the Voltori. He mentioned that they were the people to go to if you wanted to die, or whatever it was vampires did. I shivered, but not because I was cold.

"Alice, what does this mean? Is he alright? Is he coming back?"

She shook her head, her hair spiking off in all directions. I felt like my heart had stopped.

"No, Bella. He isn't coming back. I just had to see for myself whether you were ok or not. Now I can see that you are ok, well, better than we thought at least. You seem to be coping better than I thought. Although it doesn't explain the lack of visions."

With that she leapt up from the sofa and was gone.

"Alice, wait! Come back! Please?" She whispered goodbye and then there was silence. I lay back down on the sofa and cried. I would never see her again. Minutes later Jacob arrived and came charging through the front door. As he sat down beside me he wrinkled his nose in disgust. I couldn't understand why though, Alice smelt amazing to me. I decided to remain there for the rest of the day. Nothing could cheer me up.

Hearing my decision though, Jacob lay down beside me. I suddenly felt at ease again as he warmed me up. I was freezing. He must have felt it too.

"Jake, I love you", I sighed as I placed my head on his chest. He breathed deeply and I fell asleep on him once more, as he gently kissed my forehead.


	10. Chapter 9

Charlie came home and found us on the sofa together. Luckily Jacob had woken me up as Charlie pulled up in the drive, so when he walked in our positions had not been so awkward. We were sitting on the sofa together watching TV as he walked in. He smiled at us and his eyes followed us till he was out of sight.

I sat up and got off the sofa despite my tiredness. I felt refreshed in Jacob's presence again, despite the nightmare I had been having. I was in the meadow with Jacob when Edward came bursting through the trees. Victoria was closely behind him, they were fighting. But when he saw us together his face crumpled and we began to sob. He gave up and let Victoria take him. I tried to shake the image out of my mind. I made the decision to ask Jacob to help me so he would understand. He took my hand and guided me back to the sofa.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He knew that I would still think about Edward sometimes, he knew I couldn't help it.

"I know you know this already, but Alice was here earlier. She spoke to me for a while, but there's something she said that I can't erase from my mind." The guilt came flooding back; a part of me wished that I would never forget what she said and I replayed it over and over again. The other part of me said to let it go, she was probably only saying what I wanted to hear to cheer me up, as she knew that I had been depressed. If Edward missed me then he would have come back, and he never would have left in the first place.

Suddenly I wanted Jacob. Badly. He saw the decision I made and led me to the car outside. I knew that I would be disappointing Charlie, and Billy if they found out but I didn't care anymore. Surely he would want me to be happy? I was becoming impatient as we drove away from the house. I leaned over and kissed Jacob's cheek. I knew that he had to concentrate on driving, I was teasing him. Right then I wanted him so badly and he knew it.

Soon we were in the forest. Where was he taking me? I began to become more curious. Soon the car came to a stop as we could no longer continue. We would have to walk the rest of the way. Suddenly I knew where he was taking me. To my happy place. Our place. He was taking me to the meadow.

Trying to savour every moment he picked me up and placed me on his back. Then he began to run. I loved the way the wind felt as it rushed through my hair. Despite his speed Jacob was so elegant, it reminded me of when I used to do this with Edward. Suddenly my desire deepened. We would be there soon enough.

We broke through the last of the trees until we came to a stop. We were there, in the meadow. We began to kiss passionately with great force. Our lips crashed against each others in sync with one another. The way he moved his hand over me ignited my insides. His warm hand ran through my hair, over my face, down my neck. Then he placed his other hand under my chin, supporting me. For once I felt strong and determined. Suddenly the most exhilarating wave of excitement ran through my body, shaking my frame. He didn't stop. My heart quickened as we deepened our kiss.

Soon we were closer than we had ever been before. His hand fan further down my back and stopped when it reached the belt on my jeans. With one swift movement he had taken it off and he had thrown it on the floor. My hand found his collar and began to unbutton his shirt. I threw it off with all my might and pulled my chest closer to him. I wanted him so badly and the intense heat between us intensified it.

He then unbuttoned my shirt and soon his trousers were off also, as well as my own. All that remained covering our decency was our underwear, shielding our most private areas. As I loosened his pants he unhooked my bra. He pulled my naked body against his and finally pulled my last garment off. We were in each others arms and Jacob pulled me even closer to him as we fell to the soft floor beneath us.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry, but I had to stop here. I really couldn't continue, I feel like such a wimp! Honestly! I'm sure you can guess what happens next though. (: **

**Although the plot is about to thicken, more than it already has!**

**Enjoy and leave more comments.**


	11. Chapter 10

Jacob lifted me onto his back and sped off into the forest again. I couldn't help but laughing as the trees flew past. Even though we had broken our promise to Charlie it was worth it. Nothing could have prepared me for that. Now the bond between Jacob and I was even stronger. Nothing and no one would ever break that.

We arrived back at the house quickly. We were both desperate to shower, so Jacob kissed my cheek and left. I ran inside hoping to avoid Charlie. Luckily he was out – he'd left a note to say that he'd gone fishing with Harry Clearwater. I ran up the stairs, threw my clothes off and enjoyed a long, hot shower.

Jacob ran through my mind as the water smothered me. I couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked, how perfect he was. I almost fell over in the shower as I began to feel dizzy. I ran my fingers through my hair as I washed it. Soon enough I felt clean again. I stepped out and decided to change my clothes. If I wore something similar then Charlie wouldn't notice.

That evening I invited Jacob over. Charlie was spending the evening at the Clearwater's so we had the house to ourselves. As he strolled through the front door I began daydreaming; it was a few years later. I had been at home all day looking after the children and suddenly my husband came through the door. I was delighted to see him as was he. He ran over to my side and picked me up in his arms. We kissed delicately and then he picked up the children also. I opened my eyes and came flooding back to reality. I liked that. Mr Black. I swooned at the thought. Jacob caught me and leaned down to kiss me once more. It was exactly like the dream.

Far too soon for my liking he put me back on my feet and entered the kitchen. The smell of his favourite dinner couldn't keep him away for long. In a few minutes I served the food then we tucked in. I could tell he was starving as neither of us had eaten all day. Also as our little encounter earlier had worn the both of us out. Despite this, he ate his meal slowly to savour the taste. He was asking for seconds though but I didn't mind. I was glad that he was enjoying it.

After a while we were both full. He found my hand and lead me along to the stairs. Pretending that I was tired I asked him to carry me. As he walked up the stairs it reminded me of the day dream – I was in his arms. It was as if he was carrying me like a bride – it was also surreal because we were on our way to my bedroom.

He put me down on the bed and closed the door. This time I began the kiss as my hands moved through his hair. Suddenly he stopped. He shot up and began to growl. His whole frame was shaking, I became frightened.

"Jake, what's the matter?" I began to cry. I knew what this meant, if he became angry he could phase. I knew how dangerous he could be if that happened, when he was raged like this. His cold eyes locked in mine. Despite his spite I couldn't look away. He was forcing me to look at him. I struggled and he released his hold on me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to go." With that he was gone, out of my window. I wept silently into my pillow as I heard his car drive away. Change was coming, I could feel it. A sudden knock at the door alerted me and sharpened my senses. I thought that maybe it was Jacob. Maybe whatever he had angry about didn't matter anymore. Maybe be had calmed down.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. However, the perfect face did not belong to the person I had expected. Standing before me was Edward Cullen. Instantly I threw my arms around him. My longing for Jacob disappeared instantly as my other side took over. I couldn't believe it, Edward was back. Edward. He was here. Edward was really here, with me. I soaked his shirt.

"Edward," I sobbed, "you're here. You're really here." That was all I could bring myself to say. His golden eyes locked in mine. Suddenly I began to sway. I had forgotten to breathe again.

"There now, my love. It's ok. I'm here and I won't leave you again. I can't bare to be away any longer". My memory had not done him justice. He velvet voice was softer than I could have imagined. His golden eyes, his beautiful face. I drank it all in. I pushed myself against his chest and breathed deeply. He kissed my forehead and sighed. His breath was sweeter than I remembered. He was so perfect. I loved him so much.

His kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. I kissed him back, with more passion than I had ever experienced in my life. This was stronger than what I had felt with Jacob. Even though his name came to my mind I didn't care. I was being greedy, I wanted them both. I wanted him now. He crushed his lips against mine deepening the kiss. His free hand ran over my face and wiped away my tears. Then his tongue danced over my lips. He tasted heavenly. It was more magical then I could ever have imagined. I loved Edward Cullen more than I had ever known. Of course I loved Jacob but this, this was different. This bond was sacred and I knew that my love for the man before me was far greater than anything I had ever experienced.

He took his hand in mine. His cool touch soothed me, as I was used to the heat. I knew he couldn't read my mind, but I wished that he could. I wanted him to so badly. He would finally see just how much he meant to me, how much I had missed him and how badly I wanted him right now.

My lungs gave a sigh and so Edward pulled away. Gasping for breath I couldn't breathe. I had forgotten about needing air again, seriously, what was wrong with me?

As I struggled to catch my breath again, I gasped,

"Edward? Why did you come back? Why did you leave? Where's Alice?" I soon stopped as his cool finger was on my lips. Even his finger tasted sweet.

"I left because I hated knowing that I was the one putting you in danger. I came back because I couldn't stand to be away any longer. And, as for Alice, I sent her here. She told me just how desperate you were. I was worried also because she could no longer see you. I was just as afraid as she was. Then when I got here I could smell something horrible, but I couldn't hear their thoughts. They had gone too far away…"

I stopped him this time putting my finger on his lips. He pulled my hands over his neck and smiled my favourite crooked smile. His breath swam round my head once again when he said,

"I love you Bella Swan." He had no idea what affect those words had on me. I collapsed into his arms as he carried me outside.

"I can hear Charlie, he's less than a minute away. Let's get out of here." Lifting me in his arms he ran at his full speed. I had forgotten how fast he was as well as how elegant. He gracefully danced between the trees and it made me wonder how it was possible. Again I couldn't help but smile at him as we flew threw the trees. Shortly we were in the meadow again. Once more I was grateful that he couldn't read my mind. I began to feel guilty as I replayed this morning's events.

He lay me down on the grass and hummed softly in my ear. It had been so long since I had heard my lullaby. I had forgotten how beautiful it was, and how much it soothed me. He rolled over on my front and began kissing me again. His breath filled me once more as he ran his hands down my back. Edward was much quicker than Jacob, he had gotten my top off in the blink of an eye. I also couldn't help but notice that he was also much more graceful as he kissed me. He was less rough and more controlled. As he ran his hands over my body it felt as if I was on fire. Wherever his hand had been a fire began.

The sensation was thrilling. Before I could change my mind my hand was unbuttoning his shirt also. I was not as fast as he was obviously, as he was already flinging my trousers off. As I took off his shirt I began to feel scandalous. Was I cheating on Jacob? Or had I been cheating on Edward with Jacob? Who was I meant to be with? How could I decide? Despite the small nudge I felt from inside me, the part of me that loved Jacob, I carried on removing his clothes. Right now I no longer cared. I just wanted to be with him.

Soon enough all that was left was my underwear and his. This became all too familiar as he unhooked my bra and removed my knickers. I couldn't believe what I was doing, how could I do this again? How could I hurt Jacob like this? But then the other part of me now removing Edward's last garment willed me to carry on. Soon we were both exposed and we moved closer together.

I stopped thinking completely as Edward began to kiss me again.

**I know what you are thinking, how can Bella do this to Jacob? In the same day! Naughty Bella! At this point Edward is unaware of her attachment with Jacob. And even though Jacob left because he could hear Edward coming (he heard his decision to see her) he also has no idea what they are **_**up to**_**.**

**Like I said, the story is beginning to get much more complicated. Is the prologue beginning to make sense now? I'm sure that you will figure it out sooner or later.**

**Meanwhile Billy and Charlie have no idea about any of this. Lets just hope that the wolves don't hear of this…**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. Jade you are AMAZING. Love you (:**

**Enjoy. I will begin the next chapter as soon as my mind is no longer blank.**

**Bye! Love from Ele Xx**


	12. Chapter 11

As Edward sped through the trees with me on his back I began to feel déjà vu. I still couldn't believe that _that_ had just happened. What was I going to do? They were both going to find out sooner or later. And what if Edward saw Jacob? Knowing Jacob he would play the whole experience in his mind just to torment Edward. Then what would Edward feel. I was so messed up right now, what was I going to do? And I had now broken my promise to Charlie twice, and the one I made to Jacob.

I promised that I would get over Edward and that nothing or no one could ever separate us again. I realised that he knew Edward was back, that's why he had taken off so suddenly earlier. Oh no, what had he heard? What decisions had Edward been making that Jake could have heard? I began to feel sick. Edward turned his head towards me. His velvet voice made my guilt deepen.

"Bella, are you alright? It's been a while since we did this last. I should have just walked you back, I'm sorry." Again with making me feel bad. What was I going to do.

"Don't worry Edward," I tried to reassure him, "It's not that. I'm just a little confused right now." He understood that I needed to have some thinking time. His smile faded and once again a wave of guilt pulsed through my body.

What had I done? What would the consequences be? What would Charlie say if he ever found out? He would be so disappointed, he would be ashamed. Oh no. Charlie. If Edward went anywhere near him Charlie would think about Jacob and he would think about that time in the car the other day when we almost…

I had to keep Edward away from Jacob and Charlie. He came to an abrupt stop and put me back on the ground. His eyes turned solid.

"I'll be back later my love, there is someone I need to attend to." With that he was gone. Oh no! He knew! He knew, he knew, he knew, he knew. There was no other explanation for it. Now he would confront Jacob and Jacob would find out too. The only possible outcome would be disastrous – deadly for one of them. I shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly I realised that I needed to shower again. I sighed, hoping that Charlie was still at the Clearwater's. I opened the door and called for him. It was getting late, it was dark out but he still hadn't returned. To my luck, (which was a rare thing) he didn't return until after I had showered and dressed for bed. I greeted him, but my guilt began to build up again. I shouted goodnight and closed my bedroom door.

That night I had another nightmare; Charlie wouldn't look at me. Billy refused to talk to me. Standing before me were the two men I loved the most in the entire world. However, they had their backs to me. As they both turned round they gasped. Looking down I noticed the swelling lump on my body. It grew by the second. They began to fight, whilst screaming,

"Bella! Bella! You need to choose! Bella! Bella!"

I sat up in bed and I realised I was screaming. I pulled the covers off me and felt my stomach. I was fine, no swelling lump. I looked over across the darkness and saw a pair of golden eyes starring at me. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Bella," he whispered, "are you alright? I heard you screaming from outside so I came to check on you. I should have known you'd be having nightmares." He sighed. Him being here reminded me of Jacob. Jacob…where was he? And why was Edward here? Shouldn't he be mad at me for what I had done?

"Bella calm down" he sighed again and wiped the tears from my eyes. He placed his cool hand on my cheek as I was sweating. It felt to soothing, an immediate pang of guilt attacked my insides again. I groaned as I threw myself into his arms.

"Don't worry Bella, it was just a dream." He began humming that same familiar lullaby, the voice of an archangel soft in my ear.

Soon enough I was fast as sleep again. This time my dream was different; I had spent the day cleaning the house when Edward arrived home from his hunting trip. Standing in the doorway was the most handsome man I could ever have imagined And he was mine. He rushed over to meet me and swept me in his arms and kissed me. Then the others arrived also. Alice was first through the door, she interrupted our kiss and hugged me. Then Rosalie, who was a little more apprehensive. She hugged me though, but not as comfortable. Emmet's booming laughter was next to fill the hallway. He hugged me tight. This just left Jasper and Carlisle. Esme had spent the day with me also, cleaning. This dream was different because I was married to Edward, there were no children and I was a vampire.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of Edward leaving. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and was gone. It was Monday morning. I knew that Jacob would be here in one hour to collect me. I clawed at the wall and screamed, "Noooo!" as I didn't want to face him. How could I? How could I face my boyfriend after what I had done? Suddenly I felt sick and felt the need to rush to the bathroom. It served me right, I thought. I was being punished for my treacherous acts. My guilt was making me literally sick. Even though the water was warm, the shower didn't soothe me this morning. No matter how powerful the water rushed over and the amount I scrubbed myself I felt dirty. No matter what happened I couldn't let Jacob know. I had to make a decision before he was too close; I had to keep this a secret.

How could I have done such a thing? Once I was dressed I dragged myself down the stairs. Even though I had cooked enough for two I wasn't hungry. Charlie soon finished the leftovers though.

"Bella, are you alright? You look very pale again? Aren't you going to eat anything?"

I sighed and slumped to the chair. I shook my head. Ever since my actions yesterday I had lost my appetite. I pulled myself back up the stairs and brushed my teeth again, trying to get rid of the horrible taste in my mouth. When I had had enough I grabbed my things and waited downstairs.

When the doorbell rang I was not as enthusiastic as normal. Charlie seemed to suspect something as his eyes shifted between the two of us, but remained silent.

"Cheer up Bella, only one more week to go." Momentarily it lifted my heart. However, this was no cause for permanent joy so my heart saddened once more. He took my hand and pulled me from the house. I managed to smile weakly at Charlie as Jacob drove away.

"Bells, what's the matter? You look like the living dead!"

"I'm just tired that's all. I feel drained." It was true. My lack of sleep had left me feeling lifeless. He kissed my hand in an attempt to cheer me up. It didn't work – in fact it just made me feel guiltier. I couldn't let him suffer too.

"What are you guilty about, Bells?" He looked at me curiously, dam it. I forgot he could do that. I just shrugged my shoulders as there was nothing I could bring myself to say. I knew that my depressing state was bringing him down also but there was nothing I could do. I began to feel sick again.

"Pull over Jake!" The car screeched to a stop as he used the emergency breaks. Many horns could be heard from behind, clearly annoyed. I ran to a patch of grass and hurled. Why was this happening to me now, hadn't I suffered enough? Once I was back in the car I noticed that Jacob had lost some of the colour in his cheeks. He began to drive much more slowly as he was frightened that I would be sick again. Much to the annoyance of the other drivers they began to beep again. Some were shouting things. Suddenly the horns stopped and the drivers calmed down. They just overtook us and they were on their way. Once again I was grateful for Jacob's gift. It didn't lift my guilt though. I pulled my knees to my chest and began to rock myself. There was no way I could be sick again. We got to school with minutes to spare. Even though I was still faint, Jacob rushed me to class. As he sat me down in my seat for English I almost fell right off. Luckily he was there to steady me again. What was with me this morning? Feeling tired, no appetite, the sickness and the dizziness. Whatever was going on with me I didn't like it. Although a part of me wished it to continue as I knew that I deserved whatever I got.

The day flew past, draining more energy from me. Jacob knew that I wasn't fit for PE after lunch so he took me to the nurse.

* A week passed *

It was Saturday, the first day of the holidays. For two weeks I had the opportunity to rest as I had no school and no homework. So why did I feel restless? Perhaps because over the past week I had gotten no sleep, nightmares haunted any sleep I managed to get and I was keeping a terrible secret my boyfriend? Or was it that my ex still thought we were going out. I knew Jacob would be here soon, I had to calm down.

As soon as I stood up the room began to spin, my head thumping. It felt as if someone were bashing at the insides of my skull. It was probably just my conscience I thought to myself. I only just made it to the bathroom before I needed to be sick again. Almost a week had passed and I was still being sick, falling over, not sleeping and not eating. It was just the guilt I told myself. Suddenly I blanked out.

I found myself somewhere familiar. It was the Black's house I was sure of it. The door opened and Jacob strolled in. I realised why this was familiar, it was that dream. The first one. Before my husband could get to me a small child ran to him. He had short brown hair, with curls like mine. His eyes were dark brown too, reflecting his mother's. His skin was tanned, like his father's. It hit me as I felt the impact on the bathroom floor. I was pregnant.

Now it all made sense – I was a week over my due period, and I had never missed one in my life. I had slept with _two _men and not used protection. The growth of the 'child' within me was accelerating as it's father was a mythical creature - either a vampire or a werewolf. I lifted my pyjama top to find a small bump on my stomach. It reminded me of the swelling in my nightmare. Right then my body was giving me signals yet I chose to ignore them. Concentrating hard I tried to remember the nightmare I had a week ago. Both Edward and Jacob were saying, that I had to choose.

I understood. I needed to make a decision; I couldn't be with both of them at the same time. Having said that, it had been almost a week since I had heard anything. Maybe he approached the house one night and heard Jacob and I. He would have read his mind and no doubt Jacob would have been dreaming about _us_. Yes, that was it. Edward knew. I took a shower to calm myself down. There was something that still puzzled me though, if Jacob didn't know that Edward had returned then why would he have suddenly taken off that day? Surely if he had known about Edward then Edward would have known about Jacob at the same time.

Then I remembered something Edward said, he could smell something faint but they had been gone too long. Whatever it was that had caught Jacob's attention had allowed him to get away just in time before Edward showed up. Then I realised. Just a week ago Sam Uley had chased Victoria away, with the help of Jacob. It would only be a matter of time before she returned. Was that it? Had she come back? Jacob would have gone to confuse her decisions again. Then maybe, maybe Edward didn't know.

Maybe Edward was far enough away to not hear Jacob. He could have crossed paths with Victoria and distracted her. Either way I needed to know. Jacob was going to be arriving in about twenty minutes – that gave me just enough to time to go somewhere. Putting on the baggiest jumper I could find I ran down the stairs. I saw Charlie's startled face as I ran through the door. I wasn't surprised, I had been pretty lifeless all week.

Once again my truck roared to life. I couldn't help but wonder how much longer it could last, as it groaned. I was travelling at its limits again. Soon I was outside the Cullen's house. From the outside it looked lifeless and I wondered if I was making a huge mistake. Before I could change my mind I jumped out of my truck and banged on the door. To my surprise Edward opened the door. He seemed just as surprised as I was. I realised that he was alone. Nervously I stepped inside.

"Bella, you've been here since I was away haven't you? I could smell you the second I returned." I blushed scarlet. I hadn't been expecting that. I began to sway as the room began to spin around me. He caught me before I hit the floor but then stopped abruptly. He placed his head against my chest and froze. He was listening to my heartbeat. Could he hear another as well? He steadied me and looked into my eyes. I had never seen him so pale, considering he was a vampire. The terror in his eyes stunned me.

"Bella, since when do you have _two_ hearts?" His breathing quickened, although he didn't need to breathe. I knew that I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. I had just decided on later. Before I could stop myself I blurted out,

"I think I might be pregnant Edward." And then there was silence.


	14. Chapter 13

Suddenly my attention was turned to a familiar blur that came crashing towards us both. She stopped in front of us, eyes wide and angry. Alice opened her mouth to speak but for a while no sounds came out. When she eventually found the power to speak it was in a chilling tone.

"Bella! I saw your decision to confront Edward. But Bella! How could you?" Her eyes were no longer angry but sad. All of here former rage had gone. She began to sob but there were no tears. Of course, vampires couldn't cry.

"All this time, all this time. You were with someone else." I threw my arms around her as I could barely stand. I hadn't eaten for days. She placed her hands on my hips and looked deep into my eyes. Somehow the soft gold deepened the guilt in me.

"I'm sorry Alice, Edward," I said turning my eyes towards Edward now, "of course I still love you. I love you every minute of every day. But I was lonely and Jacob was there to comfort me. Of course I wanted you to come back. But you're the one that said that you lo longer loved me. You said that you weren't coming back." For some reason my voice was stern, as if I was reassuring myself. There were no tears for a change. Edward however was far from understanding.

"Jacob? _Jacob? _You mean that _dog?" _He spat the name. How could he know about the wolves? But then again, he had been there when the treaty was formed. He had known all along that there would be wolves, that was why there was always a sour atmosphere whenever Billy was around Edward.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. And I'm sorry." As much as I wanted to hug him I remained standing still. Alice's arms were still around me though. Then something that happened that I would never have expected.

"Bells, my love, it's ok. You're right. I did leave you and you had every right to move on. In fact that was my plan, I didn't want you in danger anymore so I left. After what happened with James I have never quite forgiven myself. But what I don't understand is if you love me, then how can you love Jacob as well?"

His words burned my heart, and the final stitches came undone. The right side screamed for Edward, however the left ached for Jacob's warm touch. This time I did cry as the pain was unbearable. He placed his hands on my chest. Despite the pain this caused the left of my heart, his cool hand instantly put out the fire. I smiled and hugged him. Alice let go and took a step back. My stomach soon broke the moment though.

"Erm, Edward? I think that _thing _inside Bella just _growled _at me. She must be starving!" I couldn't help but laugh. I was suddenly ravenous.

"Yes, I haven't been feeling too good this week, with the sickness and the guilt. So I haven't eaten for a while". He frowned at me. Obviously he wasn't happy with that. Picking me up, carefully in his arms he ran inside. I had missed this house, the smell. Now there were no white sheets, no dust. Esme had been busy. A second later we were entering Edward's room. He sat me down on his couch and hovered over me.

"Now what are we going to do with you Bella? We leave you for five minutes and you're a mess! Two boyfriends? Not eating? Honestly! You humans amaze me sometimes." The cushion hit the back of my head with a thud. I turned around to see six pairs of golden eyes on me. Emmet chuckled, he was obviously the culprit.

Despite his laughter I couldn't help but see Rosalie's glare. We had never been close but she was warming up to me. But now that was lost. Her eyes said everything for her. Never had I felt so ashamed, this wonderful family had put up with me, yet I had disgraced them. I had pushed everything that they had done for me aside and sided with the enemy. Rosalie ran to the door, after seeing me curl in a ball.

The others disappeared leaving just Edward, Esme and Carlisle. Esme sat down beside me, I could feel her love radiating, even though I didn't deserve it. How could she even bare to look at me? Let alone place her arm around me in comfort?

"Bella, don't beat yourself up about this. I know what it's like, to have your heart torn in two. Edward left you empty and you needed someone to fill in the gaps. Don't worry dear, I understand." I couldn't help but sob, ruining her beautiful dress.

"Bu-bu-bu-but," I stuttered, "how can you be so nice to me after what I did? Alice doesn't even forgive me and she's like a sister to me. Why are you being so comforting? I don't deserve this…" Before I could finish she placed a finger on my lips.

"Now, Bella, enough of that." Her parental instincts were kicking in. She rocked me gently and wiped the tears from my eyes. Even though it didn't take the pain away I began to feel better. I had almost forgotten that Carlisle was still there when he sat down beside us.

"Right. I think that first we need to get some food in you, I've never seen you look so frail. Seeing you like this is probably worse for Edward than, well you know. It is making him feel guilty." His words cut me deeper, once again I was hurting those who loved me. Even if they forgave me, or most of them forgave me, they would never _forget. _A sudden wave of calmness ran through me as Jasper entered again. Alice must have sent him. At least I knew that she didn't want to see me hurt as well.

Carlisle spoke again, "Bella. Once you have eaten I think I should x-ray you. Even though I am certain that you are correct I need to make sure. But we don't know _what _is inside you. Or if it has one any damage. Physically." He stood up and left, as Jasper sent a final wave of calmness around the room, before leaving also.

Edward sat back down and sighed.

"I'll get some food, it won't take long. I will be back as soon as I can." With that he was gone. That just left Esme and I, her arms still around me. It was impossible to not feel the love in this woman. She was so understanding and comforting. I smiled.

"Thank you Esme, you have no idea just how wonderful you really are." After that none of us spoke, she just hummed a familiar lullaby. Her voice was soothing and it began to ease the pain.

Just as promised Edward returned shortly. Esme left to prepare the meal and Edward replaced her. He also hummed my lullaby and rocked me. Despite my heavy eyelids I fought off sleep. I couldn't let sleep deprive me of this moment. Suddenly I became curious; if he hadn't known about Jake, then why had he disappeared?

"Edward?" I said, leaning towards his chest, "Why did you disappear again? You've been absent for almost a week." He sighed and cupped his hands under my chin. His golden eyes became serious and his tone angry.

"A certain friend has come back to play." Despite his choice of words there was no friendliness in his voice. Even though he could hear me perfectly I whispered her name, "Victoria." I shuddered. His eyes were once again curious.

"Good guess," he said, "how did you know?" I looked away from his eyes.

"Ja-someone told me." I corrected myself. "The others have been on patrol and have kept her away." He turned my head towards him so I was facing him again.

"Bella, is there something that you're not telling me?" Dam it! How had he known? Trying to be as innocent as I possibly could I replied, "What do you mean?" It didn't work, I was not good at masking my thoughts at all. My face always told the truth.

"I saw Alice's vision in my head. If she hadn't interrupted us then you were going to tell me something else." Oh no. What was I going to tell him? That Jacob could possibly be the father? Or about his gift? Before I could decide I blurted out,

"Jacob's father has a gift!" Wait, that was wrong. That was not what I had wanted to say at all! Edward looked puzzled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon? I didn't quite get that Bella." I sighed. He was going to have to know sooner or later. So I used all of the strength I had left in me to answer him. This was the most painful thing I had ever done,

"Jacob could be the father," but before I could let him respond I carried on, "and he also has a gift. Like Alice's. But he doesn't see them, he hears them. And he can influence them too. But he has to be really close to the person, or on the phone to them to be able to do that." He lost all of the colour in his face. Oh no. What had I done?

"Well, I was expecting the first thing, but not the second!" Wait, what? He knew? Well, that explained Rosalie's reaction. The others had figured that part out. But why would he be surprised about Jacob's talent?

"Edward, enlighten me. You look like, well, you look like you've seen a ghost. I've never seen you so pale which is saying something as you're a vampire. Surely you'd understand, I mean, you have a gift too?" I tried to smile but my guilt wouldn't allow it.

"No, you misunderstood. Legends have it that only the most powerful alpha wolves have gifts. But Jacob isn't the alpha, is he?"

"No, Sam Ulley is the alpha. But then again, Jacob said that no one else had a gift apart from him. He must be more aware of the legends than even your family. He must know…wait!" I remembered him telling me the story back on the beach last year.

"He said that his grand father was Euphriam Black. The original alpha. By blood Jacob is the rightful leader, but because Sam phased first, I guess he is." Edward remained silent for a few minutes.

"If Jacob _is_ the father then you are _carrying_ a wolf. A wolf with the alpha gene. You do realise that they become stronger through the generations? If that is true, if Jacob is the father, this thing could destroy you." He chocked on the last part.

Esme and Carlisle were in the doorway, how long had they been there? Edward turned to Carlisle and nodded. Once again I found myself wishing that I could read minds. These silent conversations really bugged me, I had forgotten how much they had irritated me. Esme placed the tray on my lap and left, leaving Carlisle at the door. He took a step towards me, apprehensively. But I knew that whatever was running through his mind was urgent.

"Bella, after you have finished you need to meet me in my office right away." I nodded as he left. Edward placed a firm hand on my shoulder. Despite my hunger and the urgency I ate slowly. Besides, Edward was right next to me. I didn't want him to be put off because of poor table manners. When I was finished I felt full and satisfied. Even though Esme hadn't eaten human food for a long time she was a wonderful cook.

Edward carried me to Carlisle's office. He put me down but never let go of my hand.

"Right Bella, it's time to give you an x-ray."

**Sorry about this, I know you must HATE me because of what Bella did. Also I know that this chapter was really long but a lot happened and you had to see the reaction of everyone else. I feel really bad for Rosalie now, which makes a change. I'll write the next chapter soon. But I'm actually not feeling so good right now. So it may have to wait a while.**

**Once again thank you for the reviews and the alerts. I'm in a favourite story! Yay!**

**Glad to hear that someone is enjoying this so far. Man, I feel just as guilty as Bella right now. Poor Jacob, poor Edward. What is going to happen next? Hmmm…………**

**Love from Ele Xx**


	15. Chapter 14

Even though I was still tired from sleep deprivation I found the strength to stand up. The room began to sway, oh no, I felt sick again. Edward placed his cool hands on my forehead to soothe me. It worked and slowly the room stopped orbiting. Carlisle then lifted me and carried me to his private room. He had his own medical centre indoors. He sat me down ready for the x-ray. Suddenly fear ran through me. I already knew the truth, so why was I afraid? Would I be annoyed with the results? I needed to know who the father was but at the same time I didn't. It would easily destroy the other.

*

A few minutes later Carlisle walked back into the room. He had been pacing outside in the hall, the results in his hand. Once again I wished that I too possessed Edward's gift. He knew what Carlisle was thinking, whilst I sat helpless. I looked up to a confused looking Carlisle.

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Bad news first please." I might as well get it over with I thought.

"The bad news is that the father of the child is not conclusive from the tests we ran."

He sighed. Instantly I felt relief as well as discomfort. We would have to wait until it was born. The thought of giving birth had only just come to mind. Even though I had never experienced it I had heard all about it; mostly the pain. I shuddered.

"The good news is that I have learned about what is inside you. You see, your child is strong Bella. It is protecting itself with a, sort of, shell. It's growth is also rapid. Now, if your child is part vampire than this growth relates to the change we go through – it is fast but painful." I shuddered again and instinctively reached for my stomach.

"However, if your child is part werewolf then the growth is self explanatory and the child is in no pain, I can assure you." Even though I hadn't decided who I hoped the child's father to be I was glad that there was a chance that it was in no pain. I was still curious though.

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled at him. He was so understanding and generous, even though I didn't deserve his kindness.

"It is my pleasure Bella. Besides, it's what I do best."

"I have two questions though – do you know what gender my child is?"

"Yes. You will be having a little boy, Bella." I gasped. I looked down at my stomach again. Wow, I was having a little boy, I couldn't believe it.

Trying not to cry I asked Carlisle my second question,

"Also, how long do you think I will be pregnant for? As the baby is growing rather quickly". This time he took longer to respond.

"I'm not really sure Bella, I mean this isn't an exact science. But I believe about one month. The usual gestation period lasts for about nine months with humans. However, your baby has developed about nine. weeks in one. So I would say there is about four weeks left to go. Then again, this is just an average." Four weeks. Four weeks! In four weeks I would be giving birth! I resisted the urge to scream and asked one final question.

"Sorry to be a bother, but there is something else I would like to ask." I bit my lip. I hated inconveniencing others, as if I hadn't already done so.

"Of course Bella. Anything, I'm willing to help in any way I can." He smiled again, why was he being so nice? There was a possibility that I was carrying his natural enemy. But then again, I could be carrying his grandson.

"I was wondering if I could see the x-ray?" I stood up as he handed them to me.

There were several pictures, each of different angles. I was guessing that Carlisle's equipment was advanced as the picture was clear. I could actually see my baby's toes, his tiny fingers and even his heart beat. Tears filled my eyes, but they were of joy.

Edward's cool hand met my face and wiped the tears away again for me.

"Edward, put your hand on my head again please. I feel rather faint again." I couldn't help but chuckle. Edward was more than happy to do whatever I asked. Once again I felt soothed by his soft touch; his coolness was like my antidote to the fever I had been experiencing these past few weeks.

Carlisle left the room gesturing us to follow. Alice was waiting for me outside the door. She pushed Edward away, she obviously wanted to talk to me privately.

"Now Bella, this is important; no one else can know about this. Well, apart from Jacob of course. But NO one else can find out. You will need to stay away from Charlie until the child is born." She frowned at me.

"Don't give me that look Isabella Swan, you're the one got yourself into this mess, just be appreciative that I'm going to help you out of it. Now I've already seen you make the phone call and Charlie's response. He's not going to be exactly thrilled about it but he'll buy it."

"Wait, what phone call? Alice?"

"You need to tell him that you are with me. I've popped in for a visit because I miss you so much. I'm going to take you shopping and then you are going on a trip for a few weeks. You have phoned the school," she winked at me, she had obviously been planning this, "and they have granted you three weeks off. You won't see him for a while but he'll understand. Now, when he asks about Edward just say that he's away but you haven't seen him yet. He'll also ask about Jacob, so tell him that he's coming too." That was an awful lot to take in, but I though that I had the general idea.

Just as I had predicted Charlie was not happy with my 'trip'. He had asked a lot more questions than Alice had made out, but after a while he had ran out of things to question me about. He cheered up when I said that Edward wouldn't be going but Jacob might be. I said goodbye and ended the call before he could change his mind.

"That went well," I said. Although it have been done more elegantly. It was too late though. Even though the phone call with Charlie had been difficult, it was time to tell Jacob. My stomach turned in knots as I dialled the number.

"Hey, it's Jacob." I gulped; his soft voice wasn't making this any easier. Sensing my distress Alice left the room in order to give me some privacy.

"Jacob, it's Bella…"

"Bells! Where are you? I've been trying to ring your cell for a week! What the hell is going on?"

"Jacob! Stop! There's something I need to tell you, I'm just not sure how to." Without you hating me for the rest of your life.

"What are you talking about? You know you can tell me anything Bells."

"Just stop, you are making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"Well then just spit it out Bella!" I didn't appreciate his tone.

"Jake, I…I…I'm pregnant. But before you go you need to understand. I don't know who the father is. It's either you or Edward."

I heard the phone click and then the BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay – I have been feeling really well. And I went to school today for the last session – don't ask me why. I've had a migraine and I have been delusional. So here is the next chapter – finally! JADIE! NO MORE BLANK PAGES! Hopefully.**

**Jacob's Prospective **

Damn it. I'd slammed the phone down so hard it had broken. It crashed with an almighty thud. It had woken my dad up.

"Jacob. What was that all about?"

My frame began to shake violently. I felt the familiar surge of energy shift through me, but now was not the time. I tried to calm myself down, but I failed. My fists were clenched. I felt betrayed and disgusted. That blood sucker. He left. He left. HE LEFT! Why does he have to come back and steal my girlfriend? Can he not handle a little competition? I was finally happy. And then my girlfriend tells me she's pregnant. But that's not the best part. The best part is that she doesn't know who the father is!

I lunged at the sofa aimlessly knocking over a lamp. I was furious. The thought of Bella and, _it, _was bad but not as bad as the child being _his. _A part of him in Bella. I shuddered.

Despite my anger and bitterness a part of me, deep down inside was happy. I could be a dad. In a few months time there could be a Jacob junior. I couldn't help but smile at that. My dad on the other hand was not pleased.

"Jacob, are you planning on telling me what is going on? Firstly you break the phone in rage then you throw yourself around the room breaking all of my furniture then you smile. WHAT is going on? Jacob? Do not ignore me. I demand that you tell me right now."

The expression on my father's face showed more concern despite his tone. Even though every part of me was screaming, my mouth moved but no sound came out. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

"I…Bella…we…" I sighed. There was no way anyone could find out, especially my dad. What was I going to do? What if the child was mine, there would be a new werewolf in the pack. But they would be so young, how could we maintain them? Without a doubt they would phase. No thanks to the return of the blood suckers.

My moment of happiness was shattered into a million pieces. No possible good could come out of this situation. I would have to go an see her eventually, even though I didn't want to go anywhere near her. Who am I kidding? I love Bella, more than anything in the world. Yes the betrayal is cutting me like a knife but, can I look past that?

No. I shut those thoughts from my mind. What she did was wrong. She told me she loved me, nothing was ever going to change that. Then the next minute she's off sleeping with a vampire who's been back for five minutes. First a werewolf then a vampire. Whatever next? The thought was surreal.

Even though I was horrified and I felt like my heart had been crushed I still wanted to see her. I tried to think of the positives – hopefully that leach would be with her so could get my revenge. Now that would be entertaining, much better than taking out that other one, Laurent was his name? I can't remember but to be perfectly honest I don't care either.

*

I couldn't ignore her forever, three weeks had been torture. Sooner or later I was going to have to see her again. And it. Before I could change my mind I was out of the front door. I had probably slammed it a little too hard but I quickly got over it. Within minutes I was over the boundary line. It was a rare occasion when I ran at my full speed – Sam always said to save it. It didn't matter though, all I cared about at that moment was seeing Bella safe. If she was fine then I could leave. I would have to hide, there was no way I could phase like this. I'd end up _sharing _my experience to the whole lot. Quil would have a field day! And then there was the issue of a literal new born vampolf. What the hell was I going to do about that?

I stopped. I was there.

The house was more eerie than I could ever have imagined. A big white mansion in the forest. I knew that they were loaded but this place was something else. I moved all of my energy into my feet but they wouldn't move. Not a step. A sudden gust of wind sent my nostrils flaring. The stench! How could they bare it? I took a deep breath and pushed my feet forwards. In three extended strides I was at the door. Should I knock? Wait – stupid thought. He can _hear _me.

"Jacob. What a not so pleasant but unexpected surprise." I was greeted to the leech himself. Despite my anger I felt calmness spread through my body, even to my fingertips, my toes.

The leech answered my thoughts, "My brother, Jasper. He had a special ability to control the emotions of those around him. I warned him that you were on your way, I could hear your violent thoughts from a mile away." I felt another wave of calmness, pushing the anger out from me. It was impossible to resist the new urges.

"I'm glad you came actually Jacob, we need to talk. Please come in." He gestured for me to enter, but I couldn't understand why he was being so polite. Did he feel sorry? I hoped he did, the girlfriend stealing blood sucking leach. And I was glad he could hear me. I took advantage of the opportunity and replayed my magical, or should I say, _our _magical moment. I began the moment she told me she loved me. I replayed every kiss, every touch, right up until the most special of all.

He flinched. "Thank you for that Jacob," again, why for the politeness? "that was most enjoyable. And as for girlfriend stealing, I had no idea. She only told me afterwards…" he stopped. The thought of them _together_ like _that. _Disgusting.

"Look Jacob, I know that you're angry. It's only natural. But please I had no idea so stop thinking that this was deliberate. By all means be angry but not spiteful. And no, do not take this out on Bella either. This is my fault. My wrong doing. Do not involve her in your angriness."

How could be so gentleman-ly. So polite. He was making _me _feel bad. I wished he would just leave, I wanted to see her so badly. I just needed her to see that I was ok, and that I wasn't angry with her. I just needed to see that she was alright.

I saw his mind; he wasn't planning on keeping me here forever, in fact, he had decided against that. He didn't want to keep me from her, I guess it was the guilt. Poor Bella, she would be drowning in guilt.

"Your gift, Jacob, it's fascinating. My sister would like to meet you very much, I must introduce her to you. You would have a lot to talk about." He smiled. What was he up to, keep your friends close but your enemies closer?

"Something like that. Now before you explode all over my mother's new carpet, I shall take you to her. Please bare in mind that she is very tired so I would appreciate you not causing a scene."

When I saw her she was barely recognizable. Her eyes had lost all zeal, her face drained all of its colour and her front. Her stomach was so swollen, it was horrible. She looked so frail, in that moment I no longer cared for myself. I just cared for her. Whatever was in her, vampire of werewolf, it was destroying her. I looked at Edward, he nodded. How much longer could she take this? She looked like she could collapse at any moment, and she was lying down. How much more could her body take?

I turned round to face the doctor. What was his name again? In answer to my own question, and in greeting him, Edward said,

"Carlisle. She's no different that she was this morning. Possibly more drained though." Carlisle, I had to remember that.

"Afternoon Carlisle," I might as well be polite, if Edward was, I couldn't let him be the bigger person, even if it killed me. He chuckled.

"Afternoon, Jacob. Pleasure to finally meet you." How was it fair that even though they were my natural enemies we were so calm around each other? That they were so pleasant and hospitable.

"I have some questions? About Bella?" I just wanted to know if she was alright. This doctor, Carlisle could probably put me out of my misery.

"Of course. Now I was wondering if you could do me a favour, you see I have been trying to find out about the child Bella is carrying. I have run tests on Edward so I would also like to run tests on you. If you wouldn't mind. I'm hoping to work out what it is."

You mean which one of us knocked her up? But there was no way I was going to say that out loud.

"You mean which one of us is the father?" I seemed to be amusing Edward rather a lot today.

"Yes, that is the aim of these tests. Would you please follow me?" There was no reason for me to protest so I followed the doctor. Their house was big and spacious. I knew that they had money but seriously. Their place! The doctor has his own private examination room. For about ten minutes he asked questions whilst sticking various needles and tubes in me. He also took some scans and x-rays, but to be honest I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was elsewhere.

Carlisle was an intelligent man, a family man. He had experience. If he had to, I was sure that he would be fully competent in helping look after a child, no matter what species. He had enough books for that, I remember being astounded as he took me into his office.

They had a big enough house, they had a big family. And a doctor if the need be. I was beginning to wonder whether they would be the better family for the child. Even if it were mine, where would they live? With me and my dad? Hell no! No one could know! And the child certainly couldn't live with Bella and Charlie, or he'd be round my house in no time with a shot gun. And besides even though I had no experience in the baby department I was certain that Bella had not been pregnant for long enough. She looked as if she could pop at any moment.

Maybe I was just a failure. I was possibly a father but had no means of providing for the child, not even a roof. Let alone care. And I was considering my enemy to look after them. Even though the child would be mine, if it was mine of course, then it wouldn't be the same. I would never be with Bella again. The fact that Edward and I are in this mess shows that she has chosen him. I know that she loves me, but it's not enough. Not even I can doubt the love between them, the atmosphere when they are together.

I'm just left on the sidelines to pick up the pieces. Leech goes off with love and I get left with the broken, used parts. All I have is the memory of what we once were and the dream of what we could have been.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay – still not feeling 100%. But I am much better, thank you for all of the bebo comments. And reviews. They make me happy! And feel loved. I have missed everyone, it has been so boring at home. But, I shall return to school!**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy…(:**

**Jacob's POV**

Three weeks ago I had a girlfriend – now I was sharing her with a vampire. And there was a fifty : fifty chance that I could be the father of her half mythical child. I shouldn't exist, let alone her _spawn. _I had only recently accepted who I really was, my heritage and my gift. But the thought of a child was truly horrifying.

After the leech had dragged me back inside and I laid eyes on Bella my body went into shock. She was so vulnerable and frail, just standing there knowing that there was nothing I could so made me feel so guilty.

My heart was torn in two: should I miss her? Or should I hate her? It was too much, I soon ran back outside, followed by the leech. I felt his decision to follow me out before he had even made it, the connection between us was unnaturally strong. But I didn't have the will power to change it. I let him leave the room.

Even though he could read my mind he didn't provide much comfort. Just the soothing sound of his velvet voice, he really is charming. Even though it doesn't do it for me in ANY way I can understand why Bella is attracted to him. My life is so unfair.

Why does he have to come back with his little vampire family and turn it upside down, again? He was the reason for my change in the first place, now this. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"Jacob, look. I know how you're feeling, trust me." He winked at me and forced a smile. I could see the restraint on his forehead, hear the tension in his voice.

"I'm trying here, ok? I am really trying. I had hoped that this wasn't going to affect our friendship, but…" I couldn't help but laugh. Here were two mortal enemies trying to get along, and the funniest thing was, he really _was._ I felt almost sorry for him. Almost. Yeah, that's right leech.

His grin faded.

"Jacob, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Fine, be mad at me but don't sacrifice her in your vengeance. She needs you right now, and you know as much as I do that she hates conflict. Can we at least attempt at a truce, until, this _situation _is resolved?" He wasn't quite sure how to word it.

"Edward," I was trying and I knew that leech bothered him, "don't try to make me feel better. You can never do that. And I'm not sacrificing her or taking this out on her…"

"But that's how you're making her feel. I don't need to be able to read minds to know that." But you can't read her mind. "I know that. Please? Stop this."

"Fine!" I didn't even want to argue anymore, what was the point? "I will try to behave myself until this child is born. But then it's back to hating each other again."

He glared at me. "And? Anything else?" He said, grinning. I knew exactly what he meant. "And I'll try to keep my temper down, I know that I can't phase until this has all died down." He tapped his foot impatiently. "And?" Man! He is infuriating! "And I won't storm out of the room leaving poor Bella behind when I get mad. Ok? Happy now?"

"Not really, but it will keep Bella pleased anyhow." With that he was gone, with inhuman speed, inside. It bothered me that he cared for her so much, even though I knew he was best for her. I could never provide for her and a child, where he could. He could and he would do anything for her. It pained me greatly, the wound in my heart deepening. The torn pieces became ripped apart again. I wanted it to be my child so much, I wanted to kill the leech here and now.

But my conscience was telling me no, it can't be your child. They will be best with them. I couldn't take it. Why was this happening to me? Settling for the enemy. It was disgusting! But I wasn't going to let Bella suffer, I told myself again that it was not her fault. And I said that I was going to try and behave myself, and I am a man of my word.

I strolled back inside with a big smile, greeted by Edward's also. Despite his natural coolness his warmth radiated and filled the room. This was excruciating. Bella smiled instantly and some colour returned to her cheeks. It was satisfying to know that I had been the cause for her momentary delight, that she still cared. It wasn't much, but it scraped the surface of the vast weight I was carrying.

For how long I stayed I don't know. By the time I left it was late, and it was dark. I knew that Billy wouldn't ask questions but he would worry. Besides what would I have said. Sorry for staying out so late, I was just visiting my vampire family. Don't look so shocked, I actually had a really great time and I would like to go back. He would fall out of his chair! Although I hated to admit it, I really had enjoyed myself. The tension in the room soon dropped as Jasper played with our emotions. Esme was a really good cook and by the end of the evening even the blonde had warmed up to me. Rosalie. God she was a pain, but she was beautiful. It made her even more annoying.

I ran as fast as my human legs could carry me back home. Soon I could see my house, it was a haven against the darkness. Although the dark form in the window soon dimmed the glow, my Dad was waiting in the lounge for me.

What was I going to tell him?


	18. Chapter 17

One week passes very quickly. Especially when you are finally enjoying yourself, despite the company. Who would have thought that a werewolf could befriend and family of vampires? That didn't even bother me any more.

It had been another enjoyable day, and a lovely meal. Esme really was a splendid cook, even though she hadn't eaten real food for decades. If only she would make friends with Billy, then she could cook for us at home. This was heaps better than what we usually ate. After the shock of the first late night Billy calmed down a bit. He was apprehensive because he knew that I wasn't spending time with the pack, in fact he didn't know who I had been spending time with.

And it was a good thing too. I had been avoiding Quil and Embry for almost a month now, with out phasing. That way they could not find out about our little secret and Sam couldn't be all alpha on me and tell him what was going on.

I knew that they were worried, I had felt all of their decisions. There were positives to not phasing, I didn't have to remember to bring spare clothes as I wasn't constantly tearing them apart. Because of that I had money. And I didn't have to worry about being naked; that was so embarrassing when Leah would walk up behind you whilst you were trying to phase. I mean, seriously, we all give her some privacy, couldn't she at least have the decency to wait one minute?

However, it did have its downsides. Because I wasn't phasing I began to, _age. _No grey hairs or anything gross like that, just my face was changing. It was no longer 'puppy-ish' and 'babyish'. I hated that. Even though I had experienced the world's fastest growth spurt, and my muscles had developed vastly as a result of my change, my face never changed. It remained childish. But my lack of phasing changed that. Even though I was pleased with my appearance my family was worried, and I knew that I was getting older.

Even though I was dreading the inevitable, I almost wished for Bella to hurry up and give birth already. I didn't like knowing that I was growing older, blegh! No. This will all soon be over, but, do I want it over? I have made several new friends, do I want to lose their companionship? Once the baby is born then we can no longer stay together.

Although I partly wanted to be the father I didn't want to find out. Letting go would be so difficult. And I knew that it was going to hurt, having to say goodbye to the girl I love and handing her over to the man of her dreams, he all but willing.

Wait. I had been through this. I couldn't do this to myself now. I had to give in and let her go. And I had said that I would only try to play happy families, I hadn't been expecting to actually like them. They were so genuine and charming. Once I had gotten to know them it was hard not to like them. And for the past two nights I had stayed over, Bella's condition had got worse.

Edward could read the thoughts of the child, he was not afraid or angry. But he was becoming agitated. He tried not to hurt her but he was growing so quickly and he was always so hungry. Her pain was apparent in her every move, but strongest in her eyes. Her expressions failed to deceive us. Bella was trying her best to convince us that she was fine and we were making a fuss over her, (typical Bella – selfless) but she couldn't resist our help.

She was just drained and helpless. All we could do was try to comfort her, there was no turning back now. But even though the child was causing her pain and discomfort she loved it more than anything. She knew that the child wasn't purposely hurting her but that it couldn't be helped.

"Bella, stop it. Of course it isn't any trouble, I can get you another drink." Esme smiled as she left the room. Within seconds she had returned, drink in hand.

"Would you like another hot water bottle and pain killer?" Even though Bella wanted no fuss or attention, and she hated being taken care of, she couldn't disagree with Carlisle. He knows best, after all, he is a doctor. And however many years old.

"Thank you Carlisle, I would appreciate that." She winced as he placed it beneath her. She had spent the majority of the month lying down. She had slept there also, barely moving. Edward had remained by her side also, he barely moving. I was on her other side. Unfortunately I was not immortal unlike my friends so I had to leave to eat, drink, sleep etc.

To keep them satisfied they had been living off take outs for the month, provided by Blondie and Emmet. Even though we had a rough start, she had really grown on me. And it was obvious how much she cared for Bella, despite her trying to not show it. And she was obviously trying to protect the child too, Emmet told me what happened to her.

I had never felt sorry for vampires in my life, apart from my momentary weakness during that conversation with Edward outside, but that doesn't count. I was an emotional wreck. But going back to the point, Blondie was hard done by. She had wanted a child for so long now, and she could never have that. She suffered in silence along side Esme. She adopted and although he has never regretted having the Cullens in her life, she wants a child as much as Blondie does.

Suddenly Bella screamed. Oh no, this was it. Had it really been a month? Selfishly I didn't want this to end. I knew that Bella was suffering but I wasn't ready to let of what I had, my friends, being able to see her every day. And I knew that Edward couldn't be with her as such under the circumstances either.

He looked over at me, and nodded. He agreed with me, which made a rare occasion. Carlisle took her from Edward's arms and was instantly upstairs. He couldn't take her to the hospital so he was going to have to deliver the child here. I shuddered. This was not going to be pleasant.

Soon everyone was upstairs, although the only people allowed in his private room were himself and Edward. Carlisle as the Doctor, Edward on standby. I knew that he was much faster than me and knew this house inside out. I waited patiently outside, the tension surrounding me. Blondie paced the hall, making creases in her forehead. Immediately I wanted to soften her frown and relax her delicate features. She was so beautiful.

Emmet caught me looking at her again and shot me a menacing glance. If only looks could kill. I quickly turned my face towards the door again. Another piercing scream filled the air. It pained me to remain standing outside the door whilst Bella was in so much pain.

This was far worse than I could have imagined, and she was in far worse pain. Suddenly the door flew open. Was it over with already? But my worry soon returned and I regained feeling in my toes. It was Edward. His eyes were full of fear.

"Can everyone please just stop thinking for five minutes? As if I don't have enough to deal with right now. Your thoughts are killing me! She will be fine! It is Carlisle in there, so have some faith and help me here!" His voice was demanding but I could hear his agony.

I put all harmful thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on the good things in my life. I thought of all of my new friends, the laughs we'd had. Even though I had only known them all for a short period of time it had felt longer. And they were so entertaining, Emmet was hilarious. I thought of the funniest moments as hope radiated from Jasper. Every good emotion burst through me, lifting my insides. It was going to be fine. It would all work out, Bella would be ok, the baby safe and our lives not torn apart.

Another scream shattered the hope leaving despair. Jasper was really struggling to maintain the wave of positive emotions as the sadness and realisation began to sink in again. Bella was dying and there was nothing we could do. Her screams became continuous and the noise was excruciating. This couldn't happen, he couldn't let her die.

Not Bella, anyone but her.

The decision hit me like a knife.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

My frame shook violently as Edward's decision rang through my mind. Jasper sent bursts of calmness through me, I had to control myself. There was no way I could phase now.

Although…I could not just stand here and let Edward turn her into a vampire. Bella…not Bella. I accepted them for who they were but they could not break the treaty. Not Bella, not Bella. She was special.

Wait. Edward made another decision; in order to keep the treaty he was not going to _bite _her. I couldn't stand it any longer. With all of my force I concentrated all of my hate and anger into my fist as I threw open the door.

Standing over her devastated body was my enemy. My cold blooded enemy and he was about to kill her. Another scream rattled my head as she gave her final push. Another scream was heard, but not coming from Bella. This was the child. My child. His dark skin proved that.

My eyes moved to the weapon in the leeches' hand; he was holding a syringe full of a silver liquid; his venom. My body froze as he pierced it through her chest and into her heart.


	19. Chapter 18

**Edward's POV**

As the venom spreads I see it poisoning every part of you. I feel the pain in your eyes as your crippled heart struggles to keep beating. Watching over you I feel helpless as I know that it is too late. For soon the song of your heart will end and you shall be forever silenced.

**Bella's POV**

The pain was unbearable and new. Nothing had prepared me for the stabbing beneath me. I felt as if my insides were being ripped open as my child finally passed through me. I starred into his dark eyes and looked over his dark skin. He was Jacob's baby. Jacob was the father, I looked over to see him. Through my screams I hadn't noticed him entering. I hadn't noticed the blade piercing my chest either, sinking further into my heart.

I took my last breath and screamed, "Edward. I love you. His name is Blake, Blake Cullen."

Then my sight was taken as the fire within consumed every part of me.

*

Time was forgotten as I lay there, for how long I don't know. All I wanted was to hold my child, but he was taken from my arms. Instead I lay on fire. Every part of me burned, I felt its flames in places I had not known. This feeling was of anger and sorrow and well as hurt. I called for Edward to touch me and soothe the pain, but no sound escaped my lips. They were frozen, as the fire raged my entire body.

My eyes forced themselves shut. The more I tried to open them, the tightened they closed. I couldn't move, I was frozen in eternal flames. This must be hell then. I had died. Edward couldn't save me and now I was never going to see his shining face again.

To think I might not see his golden eyes every again sent another wave of pain through my body. I had to resist, to fight if I wanted to be free. I had to see him again, feel his cool lips on mine once more.

This couldn't be the end, no matter how afraid I had been I knew that Edward would never let me go. Besides, I could feel my heart beating. I was still alive. But barely, I felt it shudder as my life was drained from me.

It took its final beat and stopped. The last thought to fill my human mind was of Edward, his velvet voice filling my ears and his love. My love for him would never fade and conquered all the flames. The memory began to strengthen as the flames died down. The pain was settling and my body began to numb. Suddenly the roars quietened and I began to hear voices.

I couldn't make them out, but I knew that they were familiar. It wasn't the one of velvet I yearned for but it was soft and had a sense of musicality to it. Alice. And who else, they were becoming louder and more distinctive. The dominance had to belong to Carlisle, the softness Esme. More voices filled the room. Was that Emmet? And Rosalie? There was no voice, but the sense of calm instinctively told me it was Jasper. Last but no least…

"Edward!" I opened by eyes and threw myself forwards with all of my strength. His touch was unfamiliar though, I was embraced by warmth. I no longer yearned for coolness as the last flame died. I hugged Edward tighter.

"Ow. Bella, stop. You're hurting me." I pulled away. How could _I _be hurting Edward? Then I realised. I looked around the room with my new sight and gasped. Even though I no longer needed to draw breaths I filled my lungs with air. The feeling was somewhat relaxing rather than a necessity as it always had been. I looked around me in awe at the eight faces. I began with Carlisle and Esme, saving Edward till last. The eighth face no longer met my gaze and turned away. I turned away from him also.

I threw my arms around Edward and whispered, "I love you."

Our lips crushed against each others' and for a moment I forgot where we were. I was in a night gown, filthy, with my family around me. Family. Suddenly I forgot Edward and turned to find my baby. My baby. Our baby. Jacob.

"Jacob, please look at me. I know you must be upset, it's a bit of a shock to me too. But I'm alright. Everything has turned out fine, although to get me here today I had to die in the process." The eighth face did not return my smile, in fact he glared.

"Bella," the voice said filling the room with anger, "how can you say that? Look at what you have become?" With that he was gone. I followed, but picking up Blake as I left. He was warm to me also, warmer than Edward had been. I cradled him in my arms. Soon I was outside inches away from Jacob. His slender frame towered mine. With my human eyes I could never have appreciated his beauty, but with this sight, he was breathtaking. But not as much as Edward had been. A thousand words could not have described that moment.

"Jacob, stop. You can't do this to me. We have a child, if you haven't noticed." He took a step towards me, now at my face. I took a deep breath and shuddered. Now I knew what the others had said about him smelling badly, he smelt like, like, like a _dog. _

But I wasn't going to let that ruin this moment further.

"Bella…" his harsh voice trailed off as he let go of my face. He eyes left mine and wandered into the forest. "Bella, you said that you loved him. As you were dying his was the name you called. Not mine. And OUR child, OURS, NOT his you called Cullen. How do you think that makes me feel?" Tears filled his eyes.

But for once my eyes remained dry. I pushed as hard as I could but nothing. I didn't even blush, makes a change.

"You know I love him, I'm sorry. I thought we'd already discussed this. We can still be…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" I was suddenly afraid.

"DON'T YOU DARE! Bella Swan, just look at you. Look at what you are holding, who you are holding. Don't you understand? If you stay with that LEECH over there then we can never see each other again. I cannot provide for you or for a child. I can't put a roof over your head, food on the table. I can't even make you happy. If you stay with me then I will destroy you."

I let go of his hand but put my head on his chest. "I'm sorry Jake, I'm sorry. Understand that I do love you, honestly. But I can never leave Edward. Yes I want to be with you but I understand. But what does this mean? Are you never going to see your child again?"

His face turned bitter and showed every hateful emotion in him. "So now its our child. It wasn't five minutes ago when you called him Cullen!" His rage provoked me.

"I knew that he couldn't…I can't…we can't live together. You just said so yourself, you're not the only one who has realised that."

"It doesn't make it right though Bella. I have to go."

"Fine! You just leave! Edward will just adopt Blake and we'll be happy together!" I turned around and passed him to Edward. He kissed his cheek and returned to the house. I could hear the others inside, it was obvious that they were listening. It was funny, as a human they had always seemed so quiet to me.

The loudest was Rose – she was whining until Edward passed over Blake. She soon quietened and Edward was by my side once more. He placed his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. He was teasing Jacob so I punched his shoulder. I knew I was stronger than him, but I didn't cause any damage. It was only light. Although Edward winced sarcastically. He let go of me though.

I knew that I had to make a choice; but who? Even though I knew who my mind screamed his name, the bundle in my arms verifying that, my heart was treacherous and desired the other. I knew I had to make a choice, as you cannot slave for two masters.

A rustle in the trees caught my attention. I scanned my surroundings to find a familiar face emerging in the distance.

What in the world was Angela Weber doing here?


	20. Chapter 19

**Jacob's POV**

Time froze as our eyes locked in each others. The sunlight danced over her face a perfect reflection of her delicate features. Her dark hair bounced lightly off her shoulders, complimenting her further. How had I never experienced this beauty sooner?

Her eyes were sensational, I was starring into them so deep I could feel her soul. Her sweet, loving soul, bursting with excitement. She was looking at me too, her warm smile lighting her perfect face.

Lips so soft and scent so sweet, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever come across. I had seen her at school, I recognised her harmonic voice instantly. However I had only ever seen a glimpse of the back of her in classes. She had always seemed apprehensive and decided to stay away when I was near. Just like everyone else. I was a monster to them, my size was intimidating.

I put those thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on the tarnished beauty that stood before me. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, every part of me felt the love for her. It wasn't what I had been expecting, it was better. Too marvellous. I never wanted to loose this exciting feeling that ignited my whole body. That was it. I had finally imprinted.

**Bella's POV**

Before I could dwell on the unexpected guest she was walking towards Jacob. It looked like she was being pulled by him, like a moth to a flame. The energy between them was lively, even though it was not mine I could feel it. It was stronger than anything I had ever experienced.

"Edward…did he just…?" All he could do was nod in response. We were both lost for words. I looked back at Jacob, who was frozen on the spot. He eyes never moved from Angela's, and strangely neither did hers. They both remained firm in each others gaze. Their excitement was exploding, their hearts pounding. For the first time I actually felt as if their hearts would explode out of their chests.

"You're Jacob Black, right? I've seen you at school."

"Yeah..yeah…yes." He sighed, stuttering. Jacob was practically swooning, the sight was rather comical.

"Sorry, I was looking for Bella. You've been missing for a month. Everyone's been looking for you. I thought that you might be here." She turned her attention towards me, loosening the connection between her and Jacob.

"Oh, Edward. Edward Cullen. I hadn't noticed you here…" Once again she trailed off. She hadn't noticed my startling appearance before, seeing as she was so taken by Jacob.

"Bella, you look…well…you look different. Stunn-different actually." She remained where she was standing, but turned her head back towards Jacob.

"Rosalie has given me a makeover. She went a bit over the top, don't you think?" My voice must have startled her also, as she took a step back. Jacob obviously wanted to leave, the awkwardness between us was rather embarrassing.

I didn't know what to feel – a werewolf, also the father of my child, had moments ago expressed his love to me, a vampire, and then imprinted on my best human friend. Angela.

The father of my child was about to leave me forever. Suddenly the realisation hit me, although it wasn't strong enough to knock me any more. My human weaknesses had left me, I was now a stronger person inside and out.

Edward placed his arm around me and hummed. It was low so that Angela couldn't hear it. Even though he was displaying his affections towards me Jacob didn't seem to mind. His eyes were occupied elsewhere. He smiled at her, and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to walk with me?" She blushed instantly, I could see the colour in her cheeks. Red. Blood. The ache in my throat began to burn and my fists clenched. Edward tightened his hold around me. No! I stopped. I was not going to hurt her, anyone. I was not a monster! The burning in my throat calmed down as I swallowed the venom. I felt it slide down me, unwillingly. I was going to get used to this, I would not be a monster.

Jacob felt my decision of course, but he used it as an excuse to leave. He and Angela left immediately, they were practically bouncing away, hand in hand. I turned back to Edward, who was a shade paler than normal. Odd seeing as he is a vampire.

"Bella you. How? But…human. I don't understand. You…"

"Are much stronger than we anticipated. Bella has just displayed tremendous self control, something that I have never experienced before. I was watching of course, and even though it was close, I never doubted her for a minute." Carlisle's words were comforting, he had faith in me. All of my initial anxieties about being a monster were forced out of my mind. I felt like a sieve.

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you for believing in me. Although," I said rubbing my throat, "I am quite thirsty actually." I smiled at Edward, signalling him to follow.

"Of course Bella, where are my manors. You must be ravenous!" He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

Not far off I could hear a small person bouncing down the stairs – Alice. Her steps were almost musical, her walk radiating elegance.

"Not like _that! _You come with me now!" Her tone was demanding but I knew she was joking. She smiled warmly.

"Come on Bella, I'm sure Edward can spare a few minutes." This time she winked at me.

"Alright then." Even though I was far stronger and faster than her, I let the little pixie guide me into the house. This was not going to be enjoyable, but I might as well get it over with.

Upstairs waiting for me was Rose and my little bundle of joy. I picked him up and cherished him in my arms. He was so beautiful, his soft features mirrored mine but his skin was the perfect blend of mine and Jacob's. I would have to hide because of my new likeness to the Cullens, but Blake would also have to be hidden. People would know that there was something different about him.

Even though this moment was perfect and I didn't want it to end, something bothered me. My child was part werewolf, in fact he had inherited his father's alpha gene. Therefore he should be powerful and in the form of a wolf in the presence of so many vampires.

However, he remained a beautiful boy. A human. This was strange, but I decided that I was not going to dwell on it. Perhaps they had to reach a certain age in order to do this. Besides, Carlisle would soon figure it out and he could also tell me if he had a gift.

Blake closed his eyes and snuggled into my chest. His breathing slowed and his heart rested. He was soon asleep so Rose took him from me a gently rocked him. It was inevitable that he was going to be spoiled rotten, I followed her into his nursery.

Honestly! Esme had been decorating this room from the moment she knew. He was going to be her grand son no matter who the father was. I had made my decision subconsciously. Edward was going to adopt him like he promised. His velvet voice echoed through my mind,

"Bella, Blake doesn't bother me. I will look after him as my own, and he will be a Cullen. He will be looked after and I dedicate myself to him. I shall be a loving father for your child, as his father has deserted him. I love you Bella."


	21. Chapter 20 That's Pretty Much It

**Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, alerts and favourites. They make me happy! Even though I am glad that this is finished (yes, final chapter!) I am sad in a way. Any suggestions? Ideas for a new fanfic? Because, once again, my mind is a blank page.**

**Well enjoy the last chapter, it's in Blake's point of view.  
Ele Xx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blake's POV**

I took my first steps at one week, my first word at two; 'Mum'. I repeated the same word over just to see my mother's smile. My second word, much to his delight, was 'Dad'. It came as a shock to my family as they had been expecting me to call him Edward. I loved the way his golden eyes brightened when I called him Dad.

From an early age I knew he wasn't my natural father but he loved me like his son, and I loved him. He was my Dad to me. My real father deserted my mum and I when I was born. Dad told me about him when I asked, he couldn't keep it from me forever. His name was Jacob, he used to be close to my mother but when I came along it was too much for him. Too much for him? What about how my mum must have felt? Regardless he left and has never returned. I was kept as a secret, from his pack and the rest of the world.

Knowing that I was different from my family, even my parents was difficult. When I was one month old Dad finally told me about my heritage and the Quileute legends. I learned about the alpha gene and Jacob's gift. According to the legends I would possess a gift too, one much stronger than Jacob's. I remember to my discovery as if it was yesterday – crystal clear memory, compliments of the wolves.

I was two months old but already physically three years of age. And I hated it. Inside this childish form, I felt trapped. My mind was so much older. I was treated like a child, helpless. But I was , stronger than that. I forced myself from my mum's grasp – I would not go to bed! I leapt from her arms, my frame shaking violently. This was it, I thought. I was phasing. The reality was completely unexpected. A burst of anger escaped from my fingertips and surrounded my mother. She was momentarily frozen on the spot. Her face loosened as she began to scream. Though she was moving her face, her body was frozen solid. Had I just done that to her?

I let go of my anger and her body relaxed. My mum rushed towards me and embraced me in her arms. Though her eyes were tearless my mum was sobbing. My eyes also watered as I hugged her tighter.

"I am so sorry mum, I don't know what happened. I was just so angry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Her smile widened and her eyes lit up.  
"You don't understand; I'm happy, Blake."  
"But...I didn't hurt you?"  
"No no no! Blake, no. I'm fine, see? It's ok love." Pulling myself from her arms once again I replayed the scene in my mind. She had been momentarily frozen, trapped, until I let go...

"Mum. I think I just found my gift." After that mum brought the rest of the family outside. They watched me use my gift on mum over and over again, then on each other. We soon realised that whilst I used my gift on them, theirs was taken from them. We knew this when I tried it on dad; he said that for the first time in eighty years his thoughts were his own.

Uncle Emmet was eager to challenge me – he thought that even with his strength drained he could still take me. He soon regretted that and changed his mind. In fact, since then he has never challenged me to an arm wrestle again – beaten by a toddler! He had obviously forgotten about my inherited strength, another werewolf trait.

As I grew older my power strengthened as I became more confident with it. Over time I was able to concentrate my power on specific areas. This was very useful we found when teasing dad – I would freeze his mind from time to time when we were trying to keep something from him, so that he couldn't read our minds. He on the other hand, never shared our joy when I did this.

Looking back at my childhood I can honestly say how much I miss it. The closeness. My family and I shared a bond so strong we were inseparable. Aunt Rose and Alice took a shine to me. They would spend hours buying clothes for me, then I would have to spend hours like a doll playing dress ups on them – it was torture. Uncle Emmet on the other hand was more reluctant towards me than his wife.

Even though I am content with my life with mum and Edward, I can't help but feel as if a part of me is missing. My life will never be complete. So much for my happy ending.


End file.
